Baishe
by Nanao-chan07
Summary: Le passé revient toujours nous hanter.Liu Ming Yue en est victime, de son passé qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre parler.Son cheminement dans la mafia sera éprouvant, dans tous les sens du terme. Contient des OC. Ne pas juger, même si fanfic Hétéro.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe. <strong>

**En Chine, il n'y avait personne qui ignorait ce nom. Baishe régnait particulièrement à Hong-Kong où elle imposait son autorité depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle était partout, mais était un nom tabou, que les gens normaux préféraient éviter d'utiliser. Elle donnait des frissons aux plus courageux des policiers. Et son parrain était l'autoritaire Liu Jian Feng. **

_**Hôpital «Tung Wah Eastern**_**»**_**, Hong-Kong, 2013. **_

La carte se fit écraser entre les mains crispées d'un homme à la morphologie imposante. Il relit la lettre et la posa jeta négligemment à terre. Les sourcils froncés, il mit son visage dans sa main, en étouffant un rire sarcastique, peinant à croire ce qui était écrit. Les mots lui restaient gravés profondément dans sa tête, le torturant.

_Je vous aime._

Qui essayait-elle de berner avec ses foutues conneries…?


	2. Chapitre 1, Les vagues du passé

_**Baishe.**_

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (sauf mes OC) appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.**

**Rating T**

J'espère que vous allez appréciez cette lecture, même si ce n'est pas un BL,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe Chapitre І<strong>

_«Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien l'oublier, mais il le garde toujours en lui.» _

_Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges (1830-1889)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>États-Unis, 9 ans plus tôt, 2004. <strong>_

«-Chérie! Lèves-toi ou tu seras en retard!»

Ming Yue se réveilla en sursaut, les joues mouillées de larmes salées. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange qui l'avait fait pleurer. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait jamais. Paresseusement, elle ferma son réveil matin qui hurlait depuis plus de cinq minutes. Elle rejeta ses couvertures, se leva en se frottant les yeux de fatigue et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. L'aube venait tout juste de se lever. Ming Yue s'habilla en prenant son temps et descendit dans la salle à manger, faisant grincer les marches des escaliers. Elle s'assit à table, devant son bol de céréales déjà posé à sa place habituelle.

«-Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps descendre?»

Ming Yue releva la tête vers sa mère qui s'affairait à attacher la cravate de son père qu'il avait encore mit de travers. Elle rigola silencieusement de ce quotidien qu'elle trouvait un peu farfelu.

«-Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner.» s'excusa-t-elle continuant de manger.

Sa mère lui lança un regard semi-furieux puis eu un sourire exaspéré. Elle embrassa son mari pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Son regard se dirigea vers les photos accrochées sur les murs de la pièce, des photos de Ming Yue au fil que celle-ci avait grandi. Mme. Carter et son mari n'avait jamais pu avoir d'avoir d'enfants, étant tous les deux stériles. Ils s'étaient informés sur l'adoption et la Chine leur avait semblé parfaite. Les deux avaient comme passion commun la culture asiatique et adopter en Chine les avaient rendus très heureux. Dès qu'ils étaient retournés au États-Unis, trimballant une petite fille de deux ans et demie, ils avaient décidé qu'elle apprendrait le mandarin en plus de l'anglais. Ils avaient en plus, décidé de garder le nom chinois de leur enfant. Un peu en l'honneur de son pays. Leur maison était remplie de babioles asiatiques qu'ils avaient achetées lorsqu'ils étaient revenus et qui trônaient depuis plus de huit ans sur des étagères, bien visible.

D'après le médecin qu'ils avaient consulté, Ming Yue venait du sud de la Chine. Le médecin avait déduit cela en remarquant son teint halé. En grandissant, Ming Yue s'était avérée avoir un fort système immunitaire et tombait rarement malade. Elle était mignonne avec son visage rond et ses yeux bridés. Ce qui lui donnait vraiment une touche intéressante, était ses longs cheveux de jais qui cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mme. Carter n'avait jamais vu cela, sa fille n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'occuper de ses cheveux autre que de les laver et de les peigner. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à dépenser pour des fers plats…

Mme. Carter regarda sa fille qui enfilait sa veste et ses souliers.

«-Passe une belle journée, mon cœur!»

L'intéressée répondit d'un geste de la main en se pressant de sortir de la maison sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Elle descendit les marches en pierre de leur maison et courra pour rattraper l'autobus déjà posté au coin de la rue. Ming Yue entra in extremis en soufflant, le sac à dos pendant sur son épaule.

«-Mimie, viens t'asseoir ici!» cria Ashley, assise dans les derniers bancs.

Ming Yue lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle, traînant sans s'en apercevoir, ses ballerines sur le plancher gris et sale de l'autobus scolaire. Elle s'assit sur le banc et posa son sac au sol, entre ses pieds.

«-Salut, tu as passé une belle soirée hier?»

Ming Yue hocha la tête.

«-Oui, Mama à fait ses pâtes spéciales, hier soir.» répondit-elle.

«-Ah, oui? J'aurais aimé en manger, elles sont si délicieuses! Je ne sais pas comment ta mère réussis à les faire aussi bonnes que ça! Ma mère a essayé avec la même recette et pour tout t'avouer, c'était un véritable désastre! En plus…»

Ming Yue écouta Ashley raconter une fois de plus sa vie, silencieusement. Le menton au creux de sa main. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'écouter, en fait, elle appréciait ça. Ashley avait ce don de parler de faits totalement inutiles, mais on se plaisait tout de même à les entendre. Leur personnalité ne se ressemblait pas, à part quelques hobbies communs. Ming Yue n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ne s'extériorisait qu'avec ses proches et se renfermait comme une huître quand il fallait qu'elle entre en contact avec des inconnus, ou simplement discuter avec des connaissances. Ce qui rendait l'image d'elle un peu asocial. Ming Yue soupira intérieurement. Elle doutait fortement réussir à changer dans les prochaines années, même si elle se forçait. Mais bon, elle s'en sortait bien jusqu'à présent, alors elle ne se plaindrait pas.

Un coup dans les côtes la fit sortir subitement de ses pensées.

«-Regard qui vient de passer…» lui souffla Ashley à l'oreille.

Ming Yue rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack qui l'avait frôlée en passant pour aller sortir de l'autobus. Pourquoi les plus beaux ont toujours les meilleurs noms…? Est-ce la destinée, ou quoi?, se demanda-t-elle. Elle aussi se leva en prenant son sac et descendit de l'autobus pour marcher vers son _Middle School. _Elle était en sixième année, soit les nouveaux du Middle School. Jack, était dans la huitième année, il avait donc 14 ans et était dans les finissants du Middle School. Totalement inaccessible pour elle. Ming Yue avait la mauvaise habitude que ses attirances envers les garçons toujours plus vieux qu'elle. Où dans un cercle qu'elle n'intégrerait jamais. Elle poussa la porte vitré de son école et se faufila entre les élèves pour aller jusqu'à son casier. Elle s'était résignée depuis longtemps d'avoir une histoire d'amour platonique et comme tous les autres, avec un homme tout aussi normal qu'elle aimerait. Avec un emploi stable et des enfants semi-asiatiques. Elle secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, avec ces pensées trop négatives? N'était-elle pas supposée penser encore au prince charmant et à un emploi de rêve, comme chanteuse internationale? Ming Yue ne savait pas ce qui l'amenait à penser de cette façon, mais elle devait bien avouer que c'était la dure réalité. Elle prit ses manuels et se dirigea vers sa classe, la cloche hurlant dans ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>«-Au…Aujourd'hui je vais vous…vous parler des Triades Chinoises…» commença-t-elle à débiter.<p>

Mais pourquoi avait-elle suivit le conseil d'Ashley de prendre ce sujet…? Quand le professeur d'anglais leur avait donné comme sujet d'exposé oral, ce qui touchait à la criminalité, étant lui-même un ancien criminel d'après ce qu'il disait (en fait, il avait simplement fait un petit vol à l'étalage…) il avait écrit tous les sujets disponibles au tableau. Il avait ensuite pigé les noms un à un et chacun devait choisir un des sujets. Et parmi eux, il y avait «Triades Chinoises». Ashley n'avait vu que le mot «Chinoises» et avait fortement suggéré à Ming Yue de prendre le sujet, parce que celle-ci venait de Chine. Donc, Ming Yue s'était retrouvée à faire un exposé oral sur ces organisations mafieuses. Mais à quoi pensait ce stupide professeur en leur donnant ce sujet…?

«-Premièrement, les Triades Chinoises existent depuis le 17ème siècle pendant la dynastie des Qing. C'est cinq moines qui ont créé les Triades, pour contrer le gouvernement de Mao, et restaurer la dynastie des Ming. Aujourd'hui les Triades sont des groupes très importants partout dans le monde. Un des principaux est Baishe, qui a plus de 50 000 membres partout dans le monde.» Ming Yue fit une pause avant de reprendre. « La personne à la tête est nommée La Tête de Dragon ou 489. Les personnes les plus importantes juste en dessous de lui sont : L'éventail de papier blanc qui s'occupe des finances ; le Bâton rouge est le spécialiste en kung-fu et s'occupe des punitions internes et externes ; La Sandale de Paille s'occupe des relations extérieur et le Maître des encens s'occupe de recruter les membres et d'organiser les cérémonies. Et il y a les 49, autrement dit, les membres normaux, en bas de l'échelle pyramidale. Merci d'avoir écouter ma présentation.» termina-t-elle, le souffle court.

Elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Elle respira profondément. Dès qu'elle devait être devant la classe, le stress la faisait trembler et son cœur commençait à battre à la chamade. Vers la fin du cours, elle reçut la note de quatre-vingt pour cent.

«-Tu ne parlais pas assez fort et tu mâchais tes mots. À part ça, c'était une bonne présentation.» lui dit son professeur.

Après, ce fut l'heure du déjeuné et, avec Ashley, Ming Yue se retrouva dans la file pour aller manger. Elles payèrent leur repas et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Ming Yue prit une bouchée de son sandwich au rôti de bœuf.

«-Ah! Ça me rappelle, que demain, c'est ton anniversaire, non?» déclara soudainement Ashley.

«-Oui. Le 1er février.»

«-Tu vas avoir douze ans, non?»

«-Oui. Contente que tu t'en souvienne.» ironisa Ming Yue en continuant de manger.

«-Je me trompe souvent, bon! C'est juste que Mary, elle fête ses onze ans en début d'année, elle, alors je me mélange parfois…» dit Ashley en faisant la moue.

_C'est au cours d'arts que tout s'est corsé. Ma vie…s'est fait changer par une bourrasque violente. _

«-Bonjour madame. Nous avons spécifiés à votre directrice que nous viendrons aujourd'hui pour des prises de sang.»

Deux hommes venaient de faire irruption dans la salle en plein milieu du cours. Le premier était frêle, petit, avait les cheveux mi-longs et le visage nerveux. Le deuxième était un gorille. Il était très grand, très musclé, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coupés, des lunettes noires cachaient ses yeux et il portait un habit entièrement noir. Les deux semblaient être des asiatiques.

Ashley et Ming Yue échangèrent un regard intrigué et reportèrent leur attention vers l'homme frêle qui se postait devant la classe.

«-Il y a un cas urgent qui a été déclaré en Chine depuis quelques mois. Une maladie qui toucherait les gens nés au courant des années 1990 à 2000 doivent faire des prises de sang. C'est une nouvelle maladie génétique qui aurait commencé deux générations avant la vôtre et qui sauterait aussi deux générations. Nous pouvons aisément la contrer, mais nous pouvons détecter la maladie que par des prises de sang.» Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts arthritiques avant de sortir de sa poche un papier froissé qu'il lut à voix haute. «Ming Yue Carter.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, la faisant rougir. Quand il posa son regard sur elle, sa mâchoire décrocha momentanément et il reprit son air normal, perturbé.

«-Viens, je dois t'amener au gymnase, où se passera les prises de sang.»

Ming Yue regarda son enseignante, incrédule. Celle-ci l'incita à le suivre d'un geste de la tête.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, tes parents sont déjà au courant, nous les avons contactés ce matin et ils nous ont donné leur accord. Tout est sous contrôle.» lui dit-elle.

Pas du tout rassurée, Ming Yue se leva malgré tout. Elle marcha jusqu'aux deux hommes et leur emboîta le pas en dehors de la salle. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ming Yue examina discrètement le géant et trouva qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux gardes du corps dans les films américain. Peut-être l'était-il, même. Elle secoua la tête. Mais bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce qu'un garde du corps ferait ici?

«-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le Docteur Xuan.»

La voix du docteur la sorti de ses pensée et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient rendu au gymnase. Les autres personnes de l'école d'origine chinoise étaient toutes assises déjà sur des chaises en plastique. Elle n'était donc pas la seule, et ça la détendait un peu. Même si elle n'aimait pas les piqûres.

«-Contente de vous connaître.»

Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises à côté d'Isabella, une de ses amies d'enfance. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'école élémentaire et elles avaient toujours été en bonne relation depuis. Ming Yue lui fit un sourire contrit auquel son amie lui répondit. Le médecin s'approcha d'eux et, un a un, prit le sang de chaque gens dans la pièce. Lorsque ce fut son tour, le médecin ne la lâcha pas du regard pendant tout le long de la prise de sang. Son visage sérieux la détaillait. Elle ne put le soutenir à peine quelques secondes pour finalement détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait qu'il essayait de chercher ses réponses parmi les prunelles noires de Ming Yue.

Un nœud dans l'estomac s'était installé depuis qu'elle était dans le gymnase. Un mauvais pressentiment quand à lui, lui martelait sa tête déjà éprouvée par la migraine. Ce sentiment de familiarité pourtant inconnue la troublait. Il lui paraissait…Elle secoua la tête. Son imagination lui jouait encore une fois des tours.

«-Merci d'être restés tous calme. Vous pouvez retournez dans vos classes respectives, nous vous enverrons les résultats dès qu'ils seront prêts.» déclara Dr. Xuan en posant les échantillons dans une valise noire.

Ming Yue et les autres ce levèrent, une petite boule de ouate superposée d'un diachylon à l'intérieur de leur coude. Quand elle retourna dans sa classe, à côté d'Ashley, celle-ci lui souffla :

«-Est-ce que ça va? Toute cette sorte de «nouvelle» maladie me paraît un peu louche, non? Je veux dire…J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très officiel tout ça…»

Ming Yue acquiesça. Elle aussi avait l'impression que rien n'était très net. Pourtant, elle ne devrait être en train de s'inquiéter, l'école était au courant et ça devrait suffire. Oui ça devrait suffire. C'est ce que Ming Yue essayait de se convaincre le reste de la journée.

_Tsss…Même si je l'avais su, qu'aurais-je pu faire…? _

Ce soir là, quand elle rentra de l'école, elle se surprit à s'arrêter devant sa maison pour la contempler. Sa maison avec ses murs de briques grises, sa porte de bois blanc et ses fenêtres à châssis parfaitement bien nettoyés, en plus des petits buissons de fleurs devant la maison qui étaient fleurissants. Le soleil tapait encore cruellement sur les têtes, parmi un ciel bleu dépourvu d'étoiles. Ming Yue respira profondément l'air humide typique de l'Arizona et entra chez elle.

Sa mère était déjà dans la cuisine, cuisinant le repas du soir en coupant minutieusement les légumes.

«-Bonsoir chérie. Comment c'est passé ta journée?»

Ming Yue posa son sac dans le coin de l'entré et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

«-Bien, mais les prises de sang ne sont pas toujours agréable.» répondit Ming Yue en s'assoyant sur l'une des chaises.

Sa mère se retourna, en continuant de râper la carotte.

«-Oui, j'ai eu un appel de l'école ce matin dès que tu es partie de la maison. Ils m'ont envoyé un fax ayant rapport à cette maladie déclarée en Chine. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison pour être contre et, personnellement, je ne pouvais risquer de ne pas savoir si tu avais cette maladie. J'ai donnée mon accord en signant la feuille et en la renvoyant à ton école.»

* * *

><p>«-Ming Yue chérie, range la table s'il te plaît.»<p>

Celle-ci obéit à son père, pendant que ses parents allaient s'asseoir dans le salon. La nuit était tombée, mais les nuages gris qui avaient donnée cette pluie soudaine la cachaient. Lorsqu'elle mit les assiettes sous l'évier, une voiture s'arrêta à proximité de la maison. Ne s'en souciant guère, elle ouvrit le robinet et rinça les assiettes. Soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un fracas assourdissant. Elle se retourna brusquement et, d'où elle était, pouvait voir des hommes aux habits semblables du garde du corps de cet après-midi entré chez elle, pistolets à la main. Pétrifiée elle lâcha l'assiette qui était encore dans ses mains et elle se brisa au sol. En même temps, deux coups de feu rapides se firent entendre, mais elle ne pouvait voir à qui ils étaient destinés. Sauf qu'elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Les cris étouffés de ses parents, elle les avait clairement entendus.

Jamais. Elle n'avait plus jamais ressentis ce sentiment de terreur envahir son être à ce moment là.

Les meurtriers de ses parents arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le sang tachant leurs visages et leurs habits noir. Ming Yue hoqueta d'effroi, le cœur battant dans ses tempes et sa vision à la fois aussi nette qu'embrouillée. Trois autres hommes entrèrent, mais muette de peur, Ming Yue ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur les meurtriers. L'un des trois s'approcha près d'eux et tira trois coups de feu rapides sur les deux hommes devant elle. Ils s'écroulèrent juste devant ses pieds, leur sang dégoulinant sur la céramique blanche de la cuisine.

L'un des hommes qui était resté à l'arrière s'approcha de Ming Yue. Ses jambes comme des chiffons cédèrent sous son poids et ses genoux entrèrent brutalement en contact avec le sol. Les mains couvrant son visage et les yeux écarquillés, elle ne vit pas l'homme aux vêtements hors prix se poster devant elle.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, et souleva sa tête en mettant son doigt en dessous de son menton. Il plongea ses iris noirs d'encre dans les siens.

«-Es-tu Ming Yue Carter?»

Ming Yue ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder fixement, le regard vide, dénué de toutes émotions. Partis. Ses parents étaient morts. Assassinés. Pourquoi? Pourquoi. Pourquoi?

«-POURQUOI?» hurla-t-elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il ne cilla pas.

«-J'imagine que oui. Des gens meurent tous les jours. Ne pleure pas pour des causes perdues. C'est inutile.» Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses gardes du corps avant de retourner son attention sur elle.

Elle garda le silence, sans réagir. Elle était en état de choc. Ils étaient morts. Jamais ils ne pouvaient revenir pour la réconforter. Jamais. Bientôt, ils seraient six pieds sous terre, pourrissant dans les entrailles du monde.

L'homme, en voyant son manque de réaction, la prit par le bras d'une poigne ferme mais délicate et la sortit de chez elle. Il l'embarqua dans une voiture noire, une berline, aux vitres teintées. À demi-consciente de ce qui ce passait, elle regarda à travers la vitre de la portière qui venait de se refermer devant elle, sa maison. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle serait ici. Elle s'était fait embarquer par le vent du passé. Un passé qui venait de refaire surface, dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence.

Puis elle s'évanouit et le noir l'englouti.

_**Fin du Chapitre I**_

_«-J'aurais dû mourir dans son ventre. Tout sauf vivre.»_


	3. Chapitre 2, Celui qui lui a été loyal

**Voici le chapitre 2 de Baishe. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe, Chapitre ІІ.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Quand l'oiseau est près de mourir, son chant devient triste; quand l'homme est près de mourir, ses paroles portent l'empreinte de la vertu.»<strong>_

_**Confucius, ou **__**Kǒngzǐ. (551-479 av. J.-C.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, 2012.<strong>_

«- Non, ne me tuez pas! Je vous dirais tout, par piti...» s'exclamait vainement Mr. Fairview.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Mr. Fairview sirotait tranquillement son _afternoon tea_ traditionnel, repensant à ses prochains projets politiques. Étant le bras droit du ministre, il avait certains privilèges qui, au début, l'avait attiré. Néanmoins, personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait tant de responsabilités à gérer! Mr. Fairview devait souvent courir par ci par là, des conférences de presses, des projets à superviser, des taxes de compagnies impayées… Récemment, il avait découvert dans le bureau de son employé, des papiers suspects concernant du trafic de drogues lié à l'une des Triades chinoises. Immédiatement, il l'avait renvoyé, outré. Il ne tolérait pas d'affaires louches dans son parti, oh que non! Les papiers avaient été rangés pêle-mêle dans un tiroir au fond de son bureau et n'avaient pas été ressortis, c'était bien comme ça. Il prévoyait tôt ou tard remettre les papiers à la police, mais chaque chose en son temps, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

À l'instant réel, Mr. Fairview venait de se faire tirer, par un Beretta. Mais ce détail, il ne le savait pas et ne s'en souciait guère. Ce qui le laissait perplexe, c'était cette femme. Cette femme mystérieuse qui est entrée comme un simple coup de vent dans son bureau. Elle était entrée si silencieusement que si Mr. Fairview n'avait pas été en face de la porte, il n'aurait jamais remarqué sa présence. Elle avait ensuite levé son bras, Beretta muni d'un silencieux en main et avait pressé la détente.

Mr. Fairview s'était alors dit ; « Elle n'a pas visée les organes vitaux». Cette femme semblait être une professionnelle. Ce qui l'amenait à se poser cette question : pourquoi lui avait-on envoyé une tueuse à gages?

La femme d'origine asiatique s'était approchée de l'homme agonisant. Le haut du corps de Mr. Fairview s'était affalé sur son bureau, comme un corps mort, envoyant valser des dizaines de dossiers remplis de feuilles de contrats dans la pièce.

Il souffrait.

Il avait mal là où la balle l'avait transpercé. Il aurait pu comparer ça à un fer chauffé à blanc qu'on avait apposé sur son ventre. Il cracha une gerbe de sang.

Péniblement, ses yeux allèrent rencontrer ceux de sa future meurtrière. Froids et glacés.

«-P…Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il en continuant à cracher du sang.

Mr. Fairview crût pendant un instant que la femme ne lui répondrait pas, mais ses lèvres bougèrent finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

«-Où avez-vous mis les papiers?»

Sa voix était si froide et sans émotions. Avait-elle un cœur…? , se questionna Mr. Fairview en frissonnant d'effroi.

Mais de quels papiers voulai…Non. Les papiers sur le trafic?Mr. Fairview n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ou ce que son cerveau lui disait, allait-il crever là, assassiné par la mafia?

C'est avec une difficulté non dissimulée qu'il pointa son doigt dodu vers le classeur en bois à l'extrémité de la pièce.

«-L…Là-bas… D…Dernier t…tiroir en b…bas…» souffla-t-il, la voix faible et rauque.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt quitter le monde des vivants d'une minute à l'autre si l'on n'arrêtait pas son hémorragie au ventre. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et des points blancs s'étaient imposés dans son champ de vision. Le peu de ses cheveux restants étaient plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur.

Le martèlement des bottes épaisses résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le son d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrait en grinçant parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Mr. Fairview.

L'asiatique revint sur ses pas, documents à la main et braqua pour la deuxième fois de suite en une heure son Beretta. Son cœur battit à la chamade, complètement affolé. Mr. Fairview allait se faire assassiner, dans le silence, sans que personne n'entende la détonation du Beretta.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait une femme, qui était enceinte de sept mois et ils avaient un bébé de deux ans. Celui-ci fêterait son anniversaire dans à peine treize jours et neuf heures, pour être précis. Un beau petit garçon au visage d'ange qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sans père. Mr. Fairview fit donc ce que n'importe quel humain ferait pour s'en sortir vivant, essayer de faire éprouver de la compassion à son meurtrier. Un peu comme dans les films.

«-J'ai u…une famille…Une femme qui d…donnera bientôt n…naissance et un f…fils adorable…Je ne p…peux pas m…mourir maintenant…» la supplia-t-il.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et allèrent se mêler dans son hémoglobine. Des sanglots le secouèrent.

«-Et je…Je suis tellement…tellement désolé…»

La femme aux yeux bridés n'eut aucune réaction apparente à part de placer son doigt sur la détente.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis occupée de votre famille.» déclara-t-elle d'un ton impassible.

Les mots de la jeune femme traversèrent lentement le cerveau de Mr. Fairview. Le politicien écarquilla les yeux. Sa belle Amber, ses enfants…

«-Non… I….Impossible…Vous de…devez mentir…»

Il cracha plusieurs fois, le sang prenant de plus en plus de place sur son bureau.

Mr. Fairview vit pour la première fois sur le visage de la meurtrière avoir une réaction. Il n'en fut que plus inquiet.

Un rictus ironique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres fines de l'asiatique. Et elle pressa la détente.

Le coup se fit silencieux, mais efficace. Une balle était à présent logée en plein milieu du crâne du pauvre monsieur. Le sang venant de sa tête était éclaboussé sur le visage de la meurtrière qui avait tiré à bout portant.

Pas de chance, Mr. Fairview, nous ne sommes pas dans un film.

Elle eu un rire dédaigneux.

«-Bon voyage au ciel. Ici, seul des idiots dans votre genre vous regretteront.»

Le son de sa voix fit un écho sinistre dans la pièce maintenant dépourvu de bruits.

Du revers de sa main, elle essuya le sang sur sa joue, mais ne fit que l'étaler plus. Soupirant, elle remit le cran de sûreté et rangea son Beretta dans son holster bien dissimulé sous sa veste de cuir. Pendant qu'elle sortit du bâtiment, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche, l'ouvrit et composa un numéro.

La lune était bien haute dans le ciel, partiellement cachée par les nuages gris caractérisant si bien Londres. Il devait être près d'une heure du matin et tous les travailleurs étaient majoritairement endormis dans leur _home sweet home_.

Le cellulaire collé à son oreille, elle dictait ses ordres.

«- Nettoyez-moi le bureau du vice-président Mr. Fairview avant la fin des deux prochaines heures. Et ne me mettez pas en colère comme la dernière fois, je vous le suggère.»

Elle était au point de raccrocher, quand elle se ravisa :

«-Ah, aussi, sa femme et son enfant sont-ils encore en vie?»

«…»

«…Elle a révélé des informations? C'est bon. Tuez-les et incinérez leur cadavres puis jetez leurs cendres dans les égouts ou simplement, arrangez-vous pour que personne ne les retrouve.»

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha après cette brève conversation.

Une belle voiture luxueuse noire et parfaitement bien cirée l'attendait au coin de la rue. Quand il vit la femme, l'homme posté à côté de la voiture ouvrit la portière et laissa l'asiatique s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il la referma sans faire de bruit, se plaça sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Les rares lumières encore allumée se montraient pendant un moment éphémère pour disparaître ensuite. L'ombre des divers types de bâtiments couvrait les rues humides de Londres et le peu de gens encore debout étaient camouflés dans l'ombre. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des alcooliques ou des drogués ou même encore des putes, les yeux dans le vague.

«-Tout c'est bien passé, mademoiselle?» demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle darda sur lui un regard meurtrier qu'il soutenu à travers le rétroviseur.

«-Si je suis ici indemne et sans personne à mes trousses, je te laisse deviner, Shui.» ironisa-t-elle.

Il eu un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur la route.

«-Où voulez-vous aller?»

Le jeune femme lui jeta une fois de plus son regard à travers le rétroviseur, puis le reporta à ce qui se montrait derrière la vitre avec un soupir fatigué.

«- Arrêtons-nous à un hôtel proche de l'aéroport Heathrow.» finit-elle par dire. «J'aurais voulu aller directement à l'aéroport, mais le sang visible sur moi m'attirerait des problèmes. Au pire, à l'hôtel, je pourrais soudoyer les employés qui m'auront vue pour qu'ils se taisent et je pourrai prendre un douche.»

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un hôtel, qui, cela sautait aux yeux de n'importe qui, n'était pas fait pour les prolétaires. La structure de style victorien de l'hôtel semblait avoir été construite par des matériaux de première qualité et l'ameublement intérieur était magnifique. Le comptoir de marbre s'étirait en long et faisait office d'accueil. De beaux sofas en velours dispendieux trônaient en dessous des tableaux traditionnels. Un immense escalier modulaire était faiblement éclairé par les lumières tamisées de l'hôtel.

Shui loua une suite pour la nuit dont la facture frôlait les trois milles euros et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Ils croisèrent rarement du personnel, étant donné l'heure tardive. Ils étaient presque tous partis se coucher.

Quand Shui ouvrit la porte de la suite, l'odeur du cuir de luxe des fauteuils leur emplit les narines. La suite était munie d'un salon, d'une somptueuse chambre, d'une vaste salle de bain et de WC. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi les WC servaient réellement… Les murs étaient recouvert d'une belle tapisserie victorienne, dans les couleurs foncés.

Pendant que la meurtrière observait la suite d'un œil morne, son homme de main s'était approché d'un immense rideau fermé.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

«-Voulez vous que j'ouvre les rideaux, mademoiselle?» demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle haussa des épaules et les laissa retomber mollement.

«-Fais comme tu veux.»

L'asiatique se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tout juste avant de fermer la porte, s'adressa à Shui.

«-À mon avis, tu n'es pas payé pour ouvrir des rideaux.» ironisa-t-elle. «Fais ton travail, laisse faire les gestes inutilement flatteurs.»

Shui s'inclina en signe d'excuse.

«-Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, mademoiselle.» dit-il d'un ton assuré. « Mais je ne referais plus cette erreur, soyez-en sûre.»

Il resta incliné jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un claquement agacé de la langue et la porte devant lui se refermer sans aucune délicatesse. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il s'autorisa un large sourire, les yeux dans le vide.

Décidément, il adorait servir Liu Ming Yue-sama.

**Fin du chapitre ІІ**

_«Shui a été l'une des personnes qui a pris beaucoup de place dans ma vie. Je le regrette.» _


	4. Chapitre 3, La faiblesse qu'elle déteste

_**Voici le chapitre 3 de **_**Baishe_, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baishe, chapitre <strong>ІІІ<strong>**_

* * *

><p><em>«La plus grande force d'un homme se développe au moment où il surmonte sa plus grande faiblesse. »<em>

_Elmer G. Leterman. (1897-1982._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, 2012.<strong>_

Il y avait une femme qui courait comme une damnée à travers l'aéroport, tenant son enfant par la main, et une valise dans l'autre. Les roues projetaient un bruit assourdissant à chaque fois qu'elles cognaient contre un objet.

«-Vite, vite, Bryan! Nous allons manquer le vol!»

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appel résonna dans tout l'aéroport d'Heathrow.

«- Les passagers du vol 467, en direction de Hong-Kong sont priés d'embarquer immédiatement. Appel final.»

Ming Yue posa son pied à l'intérieur de l'appareil ailé en fronçant des sourcils, le nez plissé. Elle pouvait difficilement supporter l'odeur désagréable et nauséabonde de ces appareils. Pendant qu'elle donnait distraitement son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air, Ming Yue tourna légèrement les épaules vers l'homme à ses côtés. Près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, les cheveux presque noirs et de beaux yeux brun clairs surmontés de sourcils droits. Son homme de main. Pour ne pas dire son préféré parmi de nombreux autres de l'organisation. Pour ne pas dire sa presque propriété exclusive.

«-Shui, aurais-tu un mouchoir?»

Celui-ci hocha positivement la tête et sortit un papier immaculé et mou sans empêcher un léger sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres minces. Des longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur le mouchoir après que Shui l'aille déposé au creux de la main ouverte de Ming Yue.

«-Merci.»

En marchant vers leurs sièges respectifs en première classe, elle couvrit ses narines grâce au tissu, pour couper sa nausée de l'air fétide de l'avion. Elle s'assit gracieusement sur son siège réservé en laissant Shui mettre son sac dans la soute à bagages.

Pensive, son regard parcourra la piste grisâtre de décollage en acceptant le verre de champagne que venait de lui offrir. Elle ne détestait pas voyager en avion. Seulement, elle n'appréciait pas l'odeur. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une fois que tous les passagers furent installés, la voix du commandant résonna et Ming Yue sentit l'appareil trembler sous l'effet des roues s'usant sur l'asphalte. Pour finalement décoller du sol en la plaquant sur son dossier puis se camoufler à travers les nuages. De son hublot, Ming Yue voyait les quartiers de Londres se rapetisser de plus en plus et devenir de petits points colorés.

_**Hong-Kong, 2004. 8 ans plus tôt. **_

Ses petites mains effleuraient délicatement la tapisserie rouge vin, comme craignant qu'elle ne s'effrite. De minces lignes comparables à de l'or faisaient partie de la beauté des murs. Le sol était recouvert d'une coûteuse moquette toute aussi rouge, où les pieds de Ming Yue s'y sentaient particulièrement confortable. Une petite table de nuit sans tiroir et une haute commode d'acajou noirs était à la droite de la chambre. Une bureau fait du même bois avait été placé au fond, placé sur un court tapis persan. Un immense lit de taille Queen ayant des couvertures de soie or et rouge aux motifs de dragons chinois était à l'autre extrémité de la chambre, près de la fenêtre.

Ming Yue se tenait droite au milieu de ce nouvel environnement débordant d'objets coûteux, la main maintenant sur sa hanche. C'était son anniversaire. Nous étions le 1er février 2004. Et hier soir, ses parents étaient morts. Des inconnus les lui avaient arrachés, pour toujours. Ses yeux noirs où il était presque impossible de discerner la pupille étaient vides. Son esprit était confus, ne voulant pas accepter leurs morts évidentes. Elle avait le cœur désagréablement trop lourd, et voulait fermer les yeux pour retourner chez elle, avec ses parents surprotecteurs. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait malgré elle et des hoquets commencèrent à faire tressauter ses épaules. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les jambes chevrotantes et posa sa main sur son cœur en se forçant à se calmer. Effort vain. Peu longtemps après, c'est des larmes chaudes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser au sol. Elle laissa la peine l'envahir et une fois qu'elle n'eut plus aucune larme à verser, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras le long de son corps.

Elle s'était réveillé une demi-heure avant, dans une chambre inconnue. La première chose qu'elle avait fait, c'était d'aller essayer d'ouvrir la seule porte présente, mais elle avait été fermée à clef. Elle avait alors tambouriné à la porte et une voix bourrue lui avait répondue.

«-Quoi…?» avait-il grogné en mandarin.

Alors elle devait probablement être en Chine.

«-Où suis-je…?»

«-Nulle part. Attendez calmement que l'on vienne vous cherchez.»

Et il s'était renfermé comme une huître, en ignorant les questions de Ming Yue. Celle-ci s'était lassée et avait finit par observer la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et maintenant elle était étendue sur le lit, ne sachant plus quoi faire autre que d'attendre comme le garde de la porte lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque que des coups fermes furent frappés à la porte, Ming Yue s'était assoupie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil sans rêves. En se relevant lentement, elle jeta un coup d'œil morne à l'extérieur. La pleine lune chatoyait dans le ciel noir. Elle avait dû dormir plusieurs heures étant donné que quand elle était encore éveillée, s'était le soleil qui était au milieu d'un ciel bleu. Elle était debout, entrain d'entamer sa marche jusqu'à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle. Une vielle femme frêle lui fit face. Son visage sévère était rond et halé l'examina brièvement avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Des mots en mandarin sortirent d'entre ses lèvres minces.<p>

«-Bonsoir, je me nomme Shin-Mu. Je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre, s'il vous plaît.»

Shin-Mu inclina légèrement la tête pendant qu'elle parla.

Ming Yue acquiesça mollement et sortit de la chambre à la suite de Shin-Mu dépourvue de volonté.

La quinquagénaire la fit marcher dans un dédale de couloirs. La maison était somptueuse. Des lampes accrochées aux murs luisaient en projetant de faibles halos lumineux. Le trajet se fit en silence. Seul le bruit des bas frottant sur le plancher de bois au rythme des pas de la vielle femme le brisait. Une subtile odeur d'encens planait dans l'air et chatouillait agréablement les narines de Ming Yue. Shin-Mu la fit entrer dans un petit salon, aux lumières fermées, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui s'infiltraient par la grande vitre. Une silhouette imposante était postée devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos. L'homme projetait une telle aura d'assurance que Ming Yue en fut perplexe. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était évident.

«-Assis-toi là…» lui souffla Shin-Mu à l'oreille, en désignant un fauteuil en velours noir.

Ming Yue obéit et posa ses fesses sur le rembourrage trop confortable du fauteuil. Elle attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole, ses yeux fixant le vide. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire…? Étaient-ils les personnes qui avaient prémédité le meurtre de ses parents? Non. Ils étaient rentrés et avait tué leurs meurtriers. Alors, qui étaient-ils…? Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être des enfants de cœur, pensa Ming Yue. Une boule déplaisante s'était installée au creux de son ventre, et lui faisait avoir des sueurs froides.

_J'ai peur, Mama. Là-haut, seriez-vous capable de me protéger…?_

«-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait un oral informatif sur les Triades.» déclara soudainement l'homme devant la fenêtre. Son ton avait un sous-entendu un tantinet sarcastique, comme s'il trouvait cela amusant.

Ming Yue ne répondit rien, c'était vrai, mais où voulait-il en venir?

«-Alors je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer certain termes…» Il prit une brève pose avant de continuer. «Veux-tu encore vivre?»

Ming Yue resta estomaquée. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela? Elle fixa ses genoux collés l'un contre l'autre, en se mordant violement l'intérieur de la joue pour ravaler ses larmes qui commençaient à refluer. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Voudrait-elle encore vivre…? Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait et le craignait fortement. Ses parents étaient morts, devant ses yeux. Elle n'était plus dans son pays et elle pouvait bien oublier de s'enfuir puisque ses chances devaient bien être un gros zéro.

_Tu sais, chérie, fais toujours tout en ton pouvoir pour vivre si tu te retrouve dans une situation difficile._

La phrase de ses parents lui revint brutalement en tête. C'était une morale qu'ils lui avaient toujours enseigné et ils avaient toujours insisté là-dessus. Ming Yue devait respecter les dernières volontés de ses parents. Ce qu'ils auraient voulut qu'elle choisisse.

«-Oui, je veux vivre.»

_Êtes-vous maintenant heureux, là-haut…? J'espère que vous êtes rassurés et si oui, j'en suis heureuse…_

Mais à quel prix…?

«- Connais-tu ton nom de famille?»

Ming Yue releva la tête vers l'homme au dos tourné, la question l'avait surprise.

«-Carter.» répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Même si son intuition lui disait que c'était faux.

L'homme se retourna et Ming Yue reconnu l'inconnu d'hier qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle put le détailler plus attentivement. Un visage carré et halé, des yeux bridés encadrés de cils droits. Des cheveux courts et noirs encadraient son visage et des rides entouraient ses yeux. Il était très grand pour un chinois et Ming Yue estima qu'il devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt.

«-Mon nom de famille est Liu. Et le tient aussi.»

Ming Yue écarquilla les yeux. Cela voulait donc dire…

«-Tu es une erreur. Ta venue au monde n'était pas calculée. Je suis le mari de ta mère qui a tombée enceinte d'un autre homme.»

Le regard qui lui lança la stoppa de poser toute question à propos.

«-Cependant, je suis ton père légitime, tient à ne pas oublier ça.»

Ming Yue ne répondit encore une fois rien, mais pinça des lèvres en déglutissant.

«-Ce n'est pas Baishe qui a tué tes parents adoptifs. Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais cette organisation a dû récolter des informations et en ont profité pour aller assassiner tes parents adoptif. Je présume que tu devais le savoir.» continua-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ming Yue cilla. Alors il était un membre de…Baishe…? L'une des plus puissantes Triades Chinoises…?

«-Pour les prochaines années, tu seras mise sous l'éducation stricte de différents tuteurs. Tu seras notre future «Bâton Rouge» et «Sandale de paille», comme tu l'as si bien expliqué dans ton examen oral.»

Ming Yue prit du temps pour réaliser ce qu'il disait. Mais peut de temps après, des coups de feu se firent entendre et un homme immense, ressemblant à un gorille entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

«-Maître Liu! Une fusillade à commencé a l'avant de la résidence!» s'exclama-t-il.

Son «père» fronça des sourcils.

«-Par qui?» demanda-t-il.

Le gorille prit une grande inspiration.

«-Nous avons reconnu des hommes de main japonais et un de nos hommes a dit avoir vu Asami.»

Un rictus de colère se forma sur les lèvres de Liu.

«-Vous deux, » il pointa la femme et le garde de la porte du doigt « emmenez –la dans une de nos voiture et quittez le manoir. Mettez-la dans une de nos résidences et appelez Xiang.» finit-il.

Obéissant au Maître Liu, Shin-Mu empoigna Ming Yue par le bras, la forçant à se relever. Ils sortirent et coururent parmi les couloirs et les pièces du manoir, les détonations des fusils résonnant au loin. Ming Yue ralentissait la course, mais ils finirent par aboutir dans un beau jardin luxuriant. L'eau s'écoulait calmement d'une fontaine de pierre, agissant en contraste avec la panique derrière eux.

«-Plus vite, mademoiselle! Nous sommes presque rendus!»

Ming Yue fit un autre pas vers la voiture noire qui les attendait, mais un coup feu atterrit juste devant elle et elle recula de plusieurs pas, effrayée.

Deux formes humaines se détachèrent de l'ombre et s'approchèrent des trois. Un quinquagénaire et un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans.

«-C'est très impoli de partir lorsqu'on accueille des invités de marque, on ne vous à donc pas appris cela?» ironisa le plus vieux dans un mandarin parfait.

Ming Yue sentit qui les deux adultes derrière elle frémissait de rage, mais qui ne répondaient rien. Elle fixa l'homme s'approcher d'elle qui l'examinait de ses yeux froids. Un vertige la prit soudainement et elle tomba à genoux.

_Mais que lui arrivait-il…? _

Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, au point de ne plus pouvoir la supporter. Son cœur cognait follement dans sa poitrine et des frissons d'effroi ne cessaient de parcourir son échine. Elle fixa sol de pierre, médusée. Une main prit son menton et souleva sa tête et l'homme plongea brutalement ses yeux dans les siens.

«-Tu es donc le prochain «Bâton Rouge» de Baishe…? C'est pitoyable. Tu tremble comme une feuille et tu as des yeux qui font pitiés. Quelle honte!»

Incapable de supporter son regard acerbe, Ming Yue détourna des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ces mots l'avaient frappé durement tant qu'ils étaient réels. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un au mental plus fort que la moyenne. Et il venait de lui briser durement ses illusions enfantines. De façon bien cruelle.

Il la lâcha d'un geste de la main en riant dédaigneusement.

«-Veuillez m'excusez, mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations qu'une fillette pleurnicharde. Viens, Ryûichi.»

Il revint au côté de son fils en posant une main sur son épaule. Le plus jeune fixait Ming Yue de ses yeux noirs énigmatiques. Il était beau. Indéniablement beau et envoûtant. Il était aussi très grand, et dépassait son père d'un dizaine de centimètres. Habillé d'un habit entièrement noir, ses délicates mèches de jais retombaient, pendantes, devant son visage pâle. Sans un regard en arrière, ils tournèrent les talons, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Shin-Mu et le gorille ne firent aucun geste pour les arrêter.

«-Venez, mademoiselle.»

La voix de la vielle femme sortit Ming Yue de ses pensées et celle-ci se releva lentement pour la suivre vers la voiture.

«-Qui était-ce…?» murmura-t-elle.

Le gorille cracha au sol sans lui accordé un regard.

«-C'était Asami Takafumi» siffla-t-il « Le parrain de la mafia japonaise et son fils, Asami Ryûichi.»

Elle déglutit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture. Une fois assise, elle reposa sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette. Elle venait d'effleurer le monde de la mafia. Pour la première fois. Et déjà, elle était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait.

Ming Yue ne bougea pas quand elle entendit la porte de la voiture claquer. Le gorille la regarda longuement déclarer :

«-Baishe as seulement des membres utiles. Ceux qui ne le sont pas mourront tôt ou tard.»

Ming Yue releva la tête et se détourna en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux du revers de la main.

Il avait raison.

_**Londres, 2012. **_

«-Shui.»

L'intéressé releva sa tête de son livre et posa son regard sur celle qui l'avait interpellé. Depuis le début du vol elle s'était tue, observant inlassablement les nuages de son hublot, le menton au creux de sa main.

«-Désirez-vous quelque chose, Yue-sama?» la questionna-t-il, le sourcil arqué.

_Penses-tu que je suis faible?_

Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma au dernier moment en secouant la tête. Non. C'était une question stupide.

«-Non, rien.»

Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, surveillée du coin de l'œil par Shui. Elle replongea dans ses réflexions. Cette nuit l'avait changée. Elle ne savait comment serait sa vie aujourd'hui si ses parents n'étaient pas morts et si elle avait mené une vie normale. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, ça serait complètement inutile.

Lorsque sa respiration devint plus lente et régulière, Shui retourna à son livre, un sourire fantôme flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

**Fin du chapitre ****ІІІ**

_«Être faible a été ma plus grande peur. Alors je me suis fixé mon seul objectif qui pouvait me rester, ne pas l'être. Cependant, si j'avais continué de l'être, je n'aurais pas vécu tout ça. Je le déteste. Je les déteste. Et je hais le monde.»_


	5. Chapitre 4, Ce qui l'a endurcie

Bonjour,

c'est avec plaisir que je vous ai posté le chapitre 4 ET 5, vu que, personnellement, ce n'est pas le meilleur de la série. Cependant, le chapitre 5 est mieux.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à poster une review,

Nanao-chan07.

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe chapitre IV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>«Il l'est, le fut, ou le doit être.»<span>_

_François-Marie Arouet, dit Voltaire (1694-1778)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hong-Kong, 2012.<strong>_

«-Il ne nous gênera plus?»

La voix d'un vieil homme au ton autoritaire résonnait dans la pièce presque silencieuse. Ming Yue hocha la tête en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son père dans les yeux. Question de respect. Parce qu'elle respectait énormément Liu Jian Feng.

«-Non, père.» répondit-elle de sa voix monotone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'elle avait déposé devant lui, il y avait quelques minutes de cela. La lumière du soleil qui rayonnait dehors emplissait à elle seule toute la pièce de clarté. La tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs était d'une couleur ocre et se mélangeait avec les délicats motifs de fleurs rougeoyantes. Un immense bureau était placé au fond de la pièce, Maître Liu était assis sur une chaise roulante à l'arrière de son bureau, des cernes commençant à se montrer sous ses yeux. Il n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme et son corps commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires de toutes ces longues années de travail, mais pour lui, une retraite définitive était simplement impensable. Il resterait le dirigeant de Baishe jusqu'à sa mort, c'était écrit dans le ciel. Maître Liu reposa son regard sur sa fille et reprit parole :

«-Sa famille non plus?»

«-Affirmatif, père»

Son père acquiesça lentement la tête, jaugeant Ming Yue du regard. Celle-ci, assise sur la chaise en face de son bureau, garda un visage de marbre. Il détacha son regard du sien, reportant son attention sur d'autres papiers plus importants, en accotant doucement sa main sur son front.

«-Parfait. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, tu peux sortir.»

Ming Yue se leva et s'inclina respectueusement, quelques unes de ses longues mèches glissant sur le tissu de soie. Elle fit brièvement un peu d'ombre sur son bureau.

«-Au revoir, père»

Elle sortit de la pièce et retrouva Shui qui l'attendait, posté au coin du couloir. Il semblait dominer les autres par sa haute taille, son visage sérieux et sa droiture. Il la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et se tourna immédiatement vers elle en lui accordant un signe poli de la tête. Il lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle le dépassa.

«-Tout c'est bien passé?»

«-Oui. »

Ming Yue s'arrêta un moment et Shui fit de même, restant tout près d'elle. Elle prit ses cheveux et les ramena sur le côté, dévoilant son cou. Elle n'avait rien de prévu avant dix-huit heures et il n'était que dix heures. Elle prit sa décision. Elle irait s'entraîner, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la salle d'entraînement de la résidence. Ming Yue massa sa nuque tendue et continua de marcher parmi le manoir, croisant quelques fois des hommes de main. Ce n'était pas aussi silencieux que dans le bureau de son père, plusieurs personnes parlaient entre elles, tout en effectuant leurs tâches respectives.

Peu de temps après, elle était debout, dans une salle qui ressemblait fortement à un endroit d'entraînement. Des haltères, tapis roulants, mannequin d'entraînement et planches, étaient placés un peu partout dans la salle. Habillée d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt simple un peu large pour elle et qui claquait l'air pendant qu'elle répétait ses mouvements de kung-fu, son esprit divagua.

_**Hong-Kong, 2004. 8 ans plus tôt. **_

«-Regardez où vous frappez! Bon sang, cela fais bien vingt fois que je vous le répète!» rugissait-il

Ming Yue avait encore frappé dans le vide. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'entraînait et réalisait de plus en plus qu'elle n'avait aucun talent dans aucun sport. Elle serra des poings, enfonçant par de même ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle retenait avec peine ses larmes de rage, elle regrettait déjà son choix. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la résidence, on l'avait trimballée dans d'interminables escaliers. On lui avait dit d'attendre, et un homme s'est présenté peu longtemps après, se prénommant Xiang. Il l'avait tout de suite mise à l'entraînement, l'avait fait s'échauffer et avait commencé à lui apprendre les bases des arts martiaux. C'était les débuts les plus rudes que Ming Yue avaient jamais imaginé. La salle était close, sa cage thoracique était en feu et elle avait de la difficulté à déglutir tant elle était déshydratée. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage et sa vision se brouillait. Son seul souhait était d'arrêter.

_Je n'en peux plus. _

«-Vous ne relevez pas bien la jambe, soyez plus flexible et tassez plus votre pied à droite!»

Ming Yue fit ce qu'il disait, mais en manque d'équilibre, les jambes en chiffon, elle s'affala au sol, sous le regard exaspéré de Xiang. Une larme de frustration coula sur son visage couvert de sueur. Elle devait faire pitié. Et cet inconnu qui se permettait de la juger si froidement… Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et réaliser que tout cela était un rêve. Un rêve complètement détraqué, mais qui restait un rêve. Seulement, la douleur de ses jambes la ramena à la réalité, brisant l'illusion qu'elle se faisait.

Les jours s'écoulèrent de cette façon, puis les mois. Ça devait faire plus de six mois que Ming Yue s'entraînait du matin au soir avec acharnement. Se levant à six heures et se couchant à vingt-deux heures. C'était de longues journées et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle s'effondrait sur le tatami, n'ayant plus de volonté pour se relever, en plus des claquements de langues méprisants de Xiang. Le soir, il lui arrivait de verser des larmes. Tout cet enfer lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien. En fait, ce n'était pas une impression, pensait-elle avec amertume, mais une constatation ; elle n'avait littéralement rien. Seulement le linge qu'on lui avait négligemment donné. Elle ne réussissait même pas à démontrer du talent dans les arts martiaux qu'on lui enseignait. Une vie sans espoir et sans but. Chaque matin elle se levait, appréhendant la journée haïssable qu'elle allait passer et se couchait tard le soir. Elle essayait de ne penser à rien et cela l'aidait parfois à sortir de cette alcôve puante. C'était comme si ses années aux États-Unis n'avaient jamais existées.

Plus que les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression d'être stupide. Ming Yue ne comprenait jamais grand-chose quand elle surprenait une conversation concernant l'_underworld_. Et quand l'ont remarquait qu'elle avait écouté, on riait de son ignorance. C'était le monde de la mafia. Le monde où elle grandirait. Comment réussirait-elle à devenir quelqu'un d'utile, avec d'aussi piètres performances, maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cet avenir? Qu'allait-elle devenir? C'était des questions sans réponses qu'elle se posait à presque tous les jours. Avec Papa et Mama, elle avait déjà regardé des films avec des organisations illégales, mais la réalité était tout autre. Le monde qu'elle venait d'effleurer et dans lequel elle s'immergerait bientôt, seulement les gens aux nerfs solides étaient capable de survire à l'intérieur. Ils étaient probablement les plus forts, et d'après ce que venait d'expérimenter Ming Yue, bien plus que de simple brutes. À son avis, le légendaire Jack l'Éventreur faisait pâle figure à côté d'eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ming Yue voyait finalement que ses longues heures d'efforts physiques donnaient des fruits, mais de bien pauvres fruits. Et pas autant que Xiang l'aurait voulu. Il n'y avait jamais une seule remarque positive envers elle. Seul des regards dédaigneux lui étaient accordés de sa part.

L'une des seules choses qui s'étaient vraiment améliorés depuis qu'elle était arrivée était son mandarin. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne parlant l'anglais, elle devait parler constamment cette langue. Parfois, quand Xiang pensait qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il marmonnait des jurons dans sa langue maternelle contre elle.

Ming Yue passa encore une autre année de calvaire où elle découvrit que la plupart des gens pestaient contre elle à cause de son intégration dans Baishe. Ils la voyaient comme une fille à papa et parlait dans son dos de son incapacité en maugréant des propos injustes. Elle avait été injustement pistonnée.

Il n'était pas rare que la personne qui lui apportait ses repas jusqu'à sa chambre les échappait et oubliait _involontairement_ d'aller en chercher un autre. Ming Yue vit cette haine et cette répugnance encore une autre année, toujours seule dans sa chambre immense. Cela lui fit réaliser qu'au final, Baishe n'avait que des sales chiens jaloux.

Un soir, Ming Yue était étendue pour la énième fois sur son lit, la tête posée sur son oreiller, fixant le plafond blanc sombrement. Sa main tâta distraitement son bras. Elle avait la peau sur les os. Cela faisait maintenant bien deux ans qu'elle était cloîtrer ici, sans jamais sortir. Ou peut-être deux ans et demi, elle ne savait plus. En fait, c'était de loin le cadet de ses soucis, car tout ce qui lui emplissait la tête était cette migraine qui persistait et son ventre qui grondait pour une raison qui durait depuis plus de deux jours. Elle entendait presque régulièrement le bruit de la vaisselle tombant avec fracas au sol et des pas s'éloigner le plus loin possible de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de manger. C'était devenu une pensée qui lui occupait complètement la tête.

«Cling, bang!»

La faim la rongeait. Énormément. Au point de la décider de la faire sortir de sa chambre. Ses petits pieds traînant sur le plancher mal nettoyé.

«-Où sont les cuisines?»

Ming Yue faisait maintenant face à la servante, qui la regardait d'un œil malveillant. Le ton de sa voix était plus assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'en étonna une fraction de seconde avant de continuer, plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

«-Réponds-moi.»

Son estomac tirait douloureusement pendant qu'elle se disait que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait ici que ça soit elle qui ordonne. Et pas les autres.

Quand la servante parla à contrecœur, sa voix était sifflante de haine. Cette petite bâtarde osait lui donner des ordres…? Elle n'avait même pas grandi en Chine, au sein de Baishe. Elle avait grandi avec ces grossiers d'Américains. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de faire son _coming-back_, après huit ans? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, elle n'était qu'un fardeau, une incapable.

«-Dernière porte au fond du couloir gauche…»

À peine eu-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que Ming Yue avait commencé à marcher d'un pas rapide, ses jambes tremblantes sous le poids de la famine. Elle poussa la grande porte des cuisines avec difficulté, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux et la fatigue des derniers jours éprouvants s'en ressentait.

Il n'y avait personne et Ming Yue souffla se soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas eu assez de volonté à perdre plus de temps pour argumenter des têtes bornés. Ming Yue localisa le frigidaire et marcha jusqu'à lui, l'ouvrant avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Il était vide… Elle avait dû tomber sur la journée juste avant les courses. Merde. Elle referma la porte, en colère. Colère qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'elle remarqua un pain qui trônait sur le comptoir, parfaitement comestible. Un faible sourire de victoire éclaira son visage et elle le prit en le mordant directement.

La nourriture qui glissait dans son œsophage calma instantanément le grondement de son ventre et elle ferma les yeux, apaisée. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas osé le faire avant.

Elle mangea encore jusqu'à ne plus ressentir ce besoin oppressant et, rassasiée, elle retourna à sa chambre. Le long du trajet, elle vit que la servante était évidemment partie. Ming Yue sourit quand elle s'introduit dans sa chambre. Elle venait sûrement de faire un pas en avant.

Les semaines qui suivirent, lorsque son professeur ne se gênait plus de l'insulter entre les lignes, elle ne partait plus à pleurer et réussissait à trouver des répliques aussi cinglantes que lui.

_Garder la tête haute. _

Elle s'acharna deux fois plus à ses arts martiaux, elle ne voulait plus laisser les gens la traiter avec condescendance. Elle était Liu Ming Yue, la fille du Maître Liu. Du moins, c'est le rôle qu'elle devait montrer.

Tandis qu'elle approchait de ses quatorze ans, elle réussit à le mettre K.O.

«-HA!»

Son pied atteignit brutalement Xiang juste en dessous du menton. Celui-ci lui lança un regard avec une lueur de haine au fond des ses yeux avant de s'écrouler au sol. Ming Yue fronça des sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Le craquement venait du cou de Xiang l'affolait quelque peu. Elle regarda attentivement son professeur et avec soulagement, elle soupira ; sa poitrine se soulevait, mais péniblement. S'empêchant de jubiler de joie face à sa victoire, elle sortit en courant pour aller chercher de l'aide. Ouvrant la porte coulissante à la volé, elle tomba nez à nez avec son père. Il avait écarquillé les yeux un bref moment, en voyant sa fille sortir de la pièce d'entraînement aussi précipitamment. Mais il reprit rapidement son air habituel.

«-Que se passe-t-il?»

Si Ming Yue avait eu un tempérament violent, elle l'aurait certainement giflé. Pas un mot d'excuse pour l'avoir laissé dépérir ici. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle était obligée de rester à l'intérieur, elle n'était jamais sortie. Ming Yue s'était dit que son « père» devait avoir de bonnes raisons et parmi ses nombreux moments de solitude, lui avait voué un profond respect. Et…En fait, au fil de longues réflexions, seule dans sa chambre, elle était venue à l'idée qu'il était le modèle qu'elle devait adopter. Calme et compétent. Elle avait tant souhaité qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui offre une raison de pardonner à ce presque inconnu. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce moment ne se produirait pas.

Ming Yue se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

«-Je crois que Xiang quelque chose de cassé…»

Maître Liu fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

«-Comment c'est arrivé?»

Ming Yue ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur.

«-On s'entraînait au combat.» marmonna-t-elle, avare de paroles

Elle s'obstina à regarder ses pieds, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son beau-père, en regrettant une fraction de seconde d'avoir frappé Xiang aussi durement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

«-Relève la tête que je te présente Lo Shen. Tu partiras de la résidence aujourd'hui avec elle.»

Le soudain changement de sujet déstabilisa Ming Yue. Machinalement, elle regarda la femme aux côtés de Maître Liu. Maladroitement, elle hocha la tête, empêchant tant bien que mal un sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Cette nouvelle inattendue sonnait comme une véritable bénédiction. La voix douce de Lo Shen fit sortir Ming Yue de ses pensées.

«-Viens, nous sommes attendues ailleurs, il faut se presser.»

Ming Yue fit un pas en avant, s'avançant vers Lo Shen.

«-Mais…? Et mes affaires?», risqua-t-elle.

Lo Shen lui fit un sourire poli.

«-Là où nous irons, tu n'auras pas besoins de ses joggings et ces chandails trop grands.»

Ming Yue rougit d'embarras, car il était vrai que seuls les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait reçus au fil qu'elle grandissait remplissaient seulement le besoin minimum d'être habillée. Lo Shen lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie de la résidence. Avant de se faire emporter, Ming Yue vit sortir Xiang, porté par son père.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le soleil lui brûla les douloureusement les yeux et elle mit sa main vainement devant ceux-ci. C'est avec un bonheur intense que Ming Yue inspira l'air de dehors, frôlant l'extase. Sentir le vent sur sa peau, voir les fleurs dans les jardins avant de la résidence… Malgré qu'elle savait lorsque c'était l'hiver, le printemps, l'automne ou l'été, elle n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de sortir. Et il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans sa chambre, ni dans les couloirs menant jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée de la fin du printemps. Ming Yue remarqua que l'endroit qu'elle avait habité était aussi installé dans un lieu isolé. Aucun autre bâtiment n'était à proximité et de vastes forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Assise dans la banquette arrière de la berline noire, Ming Yue se sentait mal-à-l'aise. La femme qui l'accompagnait était assise à coté d'elle et depuis que la voiture avait démarré, elle avait eut le cellulaire collé à l'oreille.

Ming Yue regardait par la fenêtre, passablement ennuyée. Ils avaient passé sur d'innombrables sentiers et routes sinueuses pendant plus d'une heure et ses fesses commençaient à s'engourdir.

«-Je suis contente que quelqu'un à enfin réussi à battre ce prétentieux de Xiang. Tu devrais être fière de toi.»

Ming Yue sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lo Shen avait terminé son coup de fil. Lo Shen la regardait à présent, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

Ming Yue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand cela la frappa. Cette femme la tutoyait. Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle se faisait constamment vouvoyer. Elle avait appris parmi les bavardages incessants que son père n'était pas seulement quelqu'un de puissant dans Baishe, mais bien littéralement «tête de Dragon» en tant que tel, ce qui expliquait pourquoi tous ces gens la vouvoyaient. Dans la hiérarchie de Baishe, elle était supérieure à eux. Mais cette femme l'avait immédiatement vouvoyée. Naturellement.

«- Qui êtes vous?» osa Ming Yue.

La femme ne se pria pas pour lui donner une réponse rapide, en la regardant bien dans le blanc des yeux.

«-Ta mère.»

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Ming Yue. Elle était donc sa mère biologique. La femme de Maître Liu. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Lo Shen avait la grâce, l'élégance et cette aura d'assurance implantée en elle. Il n'y avait aucune surprise qu'une femme comme elle soit sa femme. Maître Liu ne prendrait certainement pas quelqu'un de faible, c'était évident.

_Tu es une erreur._

Ces mots…Ils dataient de longtemps, mais ils étaient encrés profondément dans les mémoires de Ming Yue. Une erreur.

«-Alors… Je suis une erreur.» déduit finalement Ming Yue en détournant le regard.

Sa mère l'examina intensément, puis lui sourit.

«-Oui, tu es une erreur. Mais si mes constatations s'avèrent exactes, tu n'en seras pas une mauvaise.» lui répondit Lo Shen.

Ming Yue haussa lascivement les épaules et reporta son attention à l'extérieur.

«-Quel est le programme?»

«-Apprendre encore beaucoup. Je t'amène dans une école qui à été créée pour répondre aux besoins des gens comme ton père. Tu comprendras tout cela rendue là-bas.»

Lo Shen fit une pause.

«-En Thaïlande.»

_**Fin du chapitre VІ**_

_«-L'entraînement pour devenir élite. Si tu décèdes, ça aura été une preuve que tu n'avais pas les nerfs. C'est ce que Xiang m'a fait subir. Et ironiquement, même si j'avais préféré le contraire, ça m'a certainement sauvé la vie.»_


	6. Chapitre 5, Sa généalogie dévoilée

Bonjour, voici le chapitre V de Baishe.

Bonne lecture,

Nanao-chan07.

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe chapitre V<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>«Les pires histoires sont des histoires de famille.»<span>_

_Jovette-Alice Bernier (1900-1981)._

* * *

><p><strong>Thaïlande, 2007.<strong>

«- Tenez-vous bien droite. Voilà, de cette façon. Ensuite tenez vos ustensiles comme ça et couper la viande délicatement. Prenez votre temps, si vous êtes pressé, la sauce vous revolera dessus.»

Une dizaines de filles étaient assises à une longue table vitrée, imitant la belle asiatique qui tenait gracieusement ses ustensiles de ses mains. Tout l'air autour d'elle respirait la prestance de reine qu'elle dégageait. De beaux cheveux noirs de jais descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses et étaient attachés par une simple broche munie d'un saphir noir. Elle était habillée à son goût, qui était des plus luxueux ; une chemise parfaitement blanche était rentrée à l'intérieur d'une jupe serrée noire qui tombait un peu au dessus de ses genoux. Elle continua de découper délicatement sa viande mince et d'un geste de la main, incita les jeunes filles à faire de même.

Elles étaient toutes habillées de la même tenue que Lo Shen, cependant, elles portaient des hauts talons aiguilles qui commençaient à les faire souffrir. Leur cours d'étiquette était douloureux, mais l'un des plus divertissant de tous. Ming Yue imita Lo Shen en s'essuyant la bouche d'une manière aussi belle que celle-ci. Elle espérait que son ventre ne gronderait pas. Même si elles étaient en train de «manger», elles n'avaient grignoté qu'une petite bouchée de viande et elles étaient toutes affamées.

«-Le cours est fini. Vous pouvez y aller et n'oubliez pas le couvre-feu de dix heures. Vous vous êtes toutes améliorées aujourd'hui, je vous en félicite.» déclara finalement Lo Shen.

Ming Yue et les autres poussèrent un bref soupir de soulagement en enlevant les talons hauts et en les déposant à l'entré. Ming Yue fut la dernière à sortir.

«-Ming Yue.»

L'interpellée se retourna.

«-Oui, mère?»

«-N'oublie pas de bien t'entraîner. Nous nous attendons à beaucoup de ta part.»

Ming Yue s'inclina respectueusement devant Lo Shen.

«-Bien sûr. Je fais de mon mieux.»

Lo Shen sourit.

«-Je te crois. Maintenant, va manger.»

«-Oui mère.»

Ming Yue fit face à la porte coulissante, l'ouvrit et monta les escaliers de moquette beige pâle. Une douce odeur d'orchidée flottait dans tout Tasanee. Le pensionnat se nommait Tasanee, en l'honneur de la femme du créateur. C'était un pensionnat, qui, aux yeux du gouvernement, était parfaitement normal et contenait des jeunes de 10 à 25 ans très compétents. En vérité, derrière le rideau, les professeurs de Tasanee entraînait l'élite. Ils préparaient l'élite à être prêts à toutes sortes de situations qui pourraient probablement arriver dans leurs vies. Ce n'était pas rare que des gens très importants, ou riche à craquer recrutaient quelqu'un de Tasanee. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ou elle serait en vie dans les prochaines années…

Ming Yue prit le couloir au couloir à gauche et prit la quatrième porte, où était sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa commode et s'empara de quelques vêtements. Les serrant contre elle, Ming Yue sortit de sa chambre et tourna au couloir à droite et pénétra dans l'une des 30 salles de bains de l'établissement. Elle referma la porte et posa ses vêtements sur le plan de travail à côté du lavabo blanc. Ming Yue ouvrit l'armoire en vitre et saisit une épaisse serviette immaculée qu'elle posa sur le porte-serviette. Elle se déshabilla et laissa ses vêtements sales au sol, puis se dirigea vers le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Nue, elle tâta délicatement ses bras et ses cuisses. Elle avait maigri et avait gagné en muscles depuis ses douze ans. Son corps s'était raffermi et elle n'avait plus de gras de trop sur son corps. De plus, ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et lui arrivaient presqu'aux fesses.

Elle soupira et entra dans la douche, tournant le mécanisme d'eau. Le pommeau commença à vomir des litres d'eau tiède et elle se lava. L'eau coula sur son corps, la détendant. Sa douche dura une vingtaine de minutes, et durant les dernières, elle resta sous le pommeau sans bouger. Elle mit un pied hors de la cabine et son pied entra en contact avec le tapis de fausse fourrure blanche. Ming Yue se sécha avec la serviette et se rhabilla.

Devant le miroir accroché au mur, en haut du lavabo, Ming Yue ouvrit un pot de crème qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle se l'appliqua sur tout le visage et fit cela avec d'autres crèmes pendant environ cinq minutes. Elle devait garder une peau avec le moins d'imperfection possible et prendre soin de celle-ci dès son plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi elle devait prendre plusieurs produits, dont anti-imperfections, anti-acné, contre les points noirs, crème pour rendre la peau plus purifiée et régulière. Elle prit la pince à sourcil et s'épila doucement, en prenant soin de bien respecter sa ligne, comme lui avait montré Lo Shen. Elle fini le tout en appliqua une crème pour le corps pour éviter qu'il ne s'assèche.

Elle démêla ses longs cheveux noirs en prenant soin de ne pas les abîmer et sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Ming Yue se dirigea vers la salle à manger et reçut une assiette de riz avec des légumes sautés et un grand verre d'eau. Elle s'assit tranquillement à sa table et entama son plat. Peu de temps après, les gens débutèrent eux aussi à arriver et à manger. Ming Yue ne leva pas les yeux vers eux, car après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment en contact avec les autres. Seuls quelques mots échangés lors d'un entraînement, lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais c'était tout.

Et ce ne fut pas sa surprise quand un gamin de douze ans s'_imposa_ à sa table. Il s'assit devant elle, tout sourire, les yeux brillants, en déposant son assiette devant elle. Elle le regarda, interloquée.

«-Mais qui es-tu…?»

Le sourire du jeune s'élargit encore plus et il se présenta.

«-Je suis Oda Misaki, je suis né en 1995 à Tokyo, au Japon!» s'exclama-t-il en mandarin.

Ming Yue haussa des sourcils sans arrêter de le dévisager. Il du le remarquer, car il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

«-Excusez moi, je suis un peu enthousiaste. Vous êtes Liu nee-sama, non? La fille de Liu Lo Shen et de Liu Jian Feng. Née en 1993, le 1er février et…»

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main, agacée. Mais qui était-il, celui là, à débiter des informations sur elle?

«-Arrête là.» Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura. «Ne crie pas si fort, je ne désire pas que tous les gens dans cette pièce t'entende.» Elle se replaça correctement sur sa chaise en croisant ses bras. «Tu semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur moi. Tu es un japonais que je n'ai jamais rencontré.»

Oda sourit de nouveau.

«-Ma famille sert depuis près de quatre génération la vôtre. Dès que j'aurai terminé mon enseignement à Tasanee, je demanderai à être en charge de votre protection, Liu nee-sama!»

Un très léger sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Ming Yue.

«-Ah oui…?»

«-Bien sûr, vous verrez, je serais l'un de vos meilleur hommes de main, je vous le garantis! Donnez-moi quelques années et je vous jure que je serais en mesure de protégez Liu nee-sama!» insista-t-il, à présent très sérieux.

Ming Yue tiqua. Quel sorte de lavage de cerveau lui avait-on procuré pour qu'il puisse vouloir à ce point là devenir un homme de main au service des dirigeants de Baishe…? Elle secoua intérieurement la tête, car de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle n'était pas mieux placée qu'un autre pour juger.

«-J'imagine.» se contenta-t-elle de répondre après un moment de silence.

Cela cloua temporairement le bec à Oda et ils continuèrent à manger sans piper mot. Les autres pensionnaires, qui étaient plus vite, s'empressèrent de quitter la salle et il n'y avait plus que les bruits de vaisselle en train d'être lavée et les ustensiles de Ming Yue et d'Oda qui grattaient le fond de leurs assiettes.

«-Comment vont vos frères, Liu nee-sama?»

Elle s'étouffa dans le verre d'eau qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres.

«-Qu'as-tu dis?»

Oda écarquilla ses yeux, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

«-Euh… Rien…. J'ai du…J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Ne prenez pas compte…» essaya-t-il de s'en sortir.

Mais Ming Yue n'était pas dupe. Il avait cité des frères. _Ses_ frères.

«- Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Tout de suite, s'il te plaît.» exigea-t-elle.

Oda se leva subitement en prenant son assiette.

«-D…Désolé, je…je dois y aller! S'il vous plaît, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, c'était des pures illusions…!» s'écria-t-il.

«-Attends!»

Il se précipita vers le chariot où il déposa sa vaisselle et déguerpit, laissant Ming Yue estomaquée. Les yeux de celle-ci se reposèrent sur son assiette, ses paupières battant des cils. Elle passa presque dix minutes dans l'incompréhension. Le petit Oda était parti sans rien dire de plus. Maintenant, tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Elle avait un frère? Non, d'après le terme qu'avait prit Oda, elle avait _des_ frères. Ce qui pour elle, empirait la situation. On lui avait donc caché qu'elle avait des frères. Lo Shen, sa mère, ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Jamais. Ming Yue avait presque envie de se cogner la tête sur le mur en réalisant son idiotie. C'était elle qui aurait dû le demander, c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle n'avait _jamais_ posé une seule question sur quoique sujet par rapport à sa généalogie…particulière? Oui, c'était le mot juste. Dison qu'avoir un père comme parrain d'une des Triades chinoises les plus influentes n'était pas ce qu'elle appellerait parfaitement normal. À présent, elle devait poser les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes pour avoir de bonnes réponses. Parce qu'elle ne se laisserait pas dire qu'elle avait des frères du jour au lendemain, sans réagir. Évidemment.

Cependant, il était trop tard pour aller visiter n'importe qui pour qu'il répondre à ses questions, pas à dix heures du soir, c'était certain. Lentement, elle se leva et entama le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Peu de lumières étaient encore allumées et dans à peine une demi-heure, elles allaient toutes se fermer, car ça serait le couvre-feu. Ming Yue poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma sans faire de bruit. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle, se brossa les dents. Elle prépara ses vêtements pour le lendemain et les déposa sur le coin de son lit. Puis, elle mit son pyjama, qui était qu'un simple short noir et un chandail à manches courtes noir aussi. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures en poussant un long soupir. Tendant le bras, elle ferma les lumières et sa chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle attendrait jusqu'au matin, peut-être plus pour savoir la vérité sur ses frères. Mais c'était bon. Elle avait acquis de la patience. Depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ming Yue passa ses bras derrière la tête. La respiration régulière, elle visualisa le visage de ses défunts parents. Elle fronça des sourcils. L'image restait floue. Un phénomène qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée avant, mais qu'il lui sautait maintenant aux yeux. Elle perdait progressivement ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Elle soupira, car il était inutile de regretter qui n'était plus à porter de main. Personne ne devait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pas elle, en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, pendant que Ming Yue se fit servir, Oda pénétra dans la salle à manger. Elle sourit intérieurement en se dirigeant vers sa table, son petit déjeuner à la main. Elle avait fait exprès d'arriver dix minutes plus tard, parce qu'elle savait qu'Oda allait essayer de l'éviter en déjeunant plus tardivement. Et il ne pouvait pas sauter le petit déjeuner, c'était proscrit du pensionnat. Les pensionnaires se devaient de manger équilibré, sous peine de sanction sévère. L'air nerveux, Oda examina brièvement la salle et quand il remarqua Ming Yue, il se dépêcha de se faire servir son assiette et s'installa à la table la plus loin de Ming Yue. Celle-ci eu esquissa un sourire en coin, leva et alla s'asseoir devant lui.<p>

Il écarquilla les yeux en la regardant s'asseoir à sa table et commença à fixer bêtement le mur. Ming Yue, elle, ne dit rien et commença à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas aborder _le_ sujet sensible, il se décida à entamer son plat. Quand ils eurent finit, Ming Yue posa lentement ses coudes sur la table et rejoignit ses mains en dessous de son menton. Elle fixa intensément Oda, et celui-ci arrêta de respirer.

«-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.»

Un frisson parcourra l'échine d'Oda. Finalement, elle lui avait posé la question. Il déglutit difficilement.

«-Que voulez-vous s…savoir, Liu nee-sama…?» feignait-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ming Yue fronça des sourcils. Oda n'en fut que plus tourmenté. Elle semblait agacée et elle lui faisait peur.

«-Ne fait pas l'innocent.»

La main d'Oda tressauta et il la posa sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses tremblements.

«-Eh…V…Vous avez deux f…frères…Yancui-sama et F…Fei long-sama…»

Les yeux de Ming Yue fixèrent alors le vide. Elle posa le revers de sa main sur ses lèvres, pensive. Fei long… Ce nom lui était très familier. Elle se leva pendant qu'Oda continuait de la regarder, guettant sa réaction. Sans lui dire au revoir, elle sortit de la salle à manger.

Elle irait parler à Lo Shen ce soir.

* * *

><p>Lo Shen sirotait tranquillement du <em>Yin Zhen<em>, un thé blanc de première qualité et particulièrement dispendieux. Aussi appelé «aiguilles d'argent» parce que les feuilles ressemblaient à des aiguilles à pointes argentées. La cueillette de ce thé ce faisait pendant deux jours par an en Chine, ce qui lui vaut le nom de «cueillette impériale». Ce thé était considéré comme étant le plus prestigieux et le plus précieux. Lo Shen remua doucement sa tasse de porcelaine blanche et regarda l'infusion cristalline. Elle huma le doux parfum subtil et goûta l'arôme de bourgeon. Le thé blanc était aussi connu pour réduire l'obésité en régularisant le stockage de graisse contenu dans le corps. Lo Shen souffla doucement sur le thé. Elle n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, mais elle vieillissait peu à peu, malgré elle.

Son regard se dirigea vers une petite photo qu'elle sortait et déposait chaque fin de journée sur son bureau. Il représentait une femme, son mari et trois enfants. Le plus vieux des trois était derrière les jumeaux aux magnifiques cheveux noirs et il avait les mains posées sur leurs épaules, en souriant à la caméra. Il devait avoir six ans et les jumeaux venaient de fêter leur première année. À seulement voir la photo, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que c'était une famille normale, avec un plus de moyen que les autre, tout simplement. Lo Shen soupira en reposa sa tasse de thé sur la surface d'acajou du bureau. Elle aimait ses enfants. Elle les adorait, tous et chacun. Même si les jumeaux et le plus vieux n'étaient pas né du même père.

Elle avait fait un enfant à Liu Jian Feng. Il était maintenant son héritier. Puis, quelques années plus tard, elle avait fait une erreur et était tombée enceinte des jumeaux. Mais le père n'était pas Liu Jian Feng. Elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans à l'époque, elle était encore très jeune et aujourd'hui elle se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir si peu de cervelle dans ce temps là. Maintenant elle en avait quarante. Des rides discrètes avaient eu le temps de se former sur le coin de ses yeux bridés, mais elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas de la première jeunesse, mais elle pouvait encore ressembler à une femme dans la trentaine ans. À présent, Yancui avait 19 ans, Fei long et Ming Yue en avait 14. Ils avaient tant changé depuis qu'ils étaient des bambins. Lo Shen reprit sa tasse de thé dans ses main et en but une petite gorgée. Oui, ses enfants avaient toujours été sa fierté. Bien plus que tous ses exploits dans la mafia.

Soudain, des coups frappés se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Nullement intriguée, Lo Shen posa sa tasse sur le bureau et posa ses mains sur ses jambes croisés.

«-Entre, Ming Yue.»

Elle savait que sa fille allait aller la voir. Lo Shen savait qu'Oda s'était ouvert la trappe devant elle et elle savait que Ming Yue irait la voir pour en savoir plus. Depuis que Lo Shen et Ming Yue se fréquentaient, elle avait eu le temps de décortiquer le caractère réservé de sa fille. Elle la connaissait encore trop peu à son avis, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Ming Yue ouvrit la porte, se déchaussa en laissant ses souliers à l'entrée et entra dans le bureau de sa mère. Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant celle-ci et regarda au sol, attendant l'autorisation de parler.

«-Le pourquoi tu es ici, c'est tes frères, n'est-ce pas?» déclara finalement Lo Shen après plusieurs minutes de silence oppressantes.

Ming Yue releva la tête et plongea un regard déterminé dans celui de Lo Shen.

«-Exactement. Et je me demandais pourquoi je n'en avais pas été informée avant.» Elle respira un bon coup. «Ce sont mes frères, non? C'est immoral de me le cacher.»

Lo Shen ferma les yeux, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et massa ses tempes en soupirant. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Ming Yue enchaîna :

«-Fei long est mon frère jumeau, non?»

Lo Shen rouvrit les yeux, et une lueur étonnée brilla dans ceux-ci. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatoire.

«-Comment le sais-tu?»

«-Quand le petit Oda m'a dit son nom, j'y ai repensé toute la journée et au final, ça m'est revenu. Fei long Liu et Ming Yue Liu sont des jumeaux identiques. J'ai raison?»

«-Tu as alors gardé quelques souvenirs de ta vie ici, donc.» devina Lo Shen avec un léger sourire.

«-Oui, mais pas tous.»

Lo Shen hocha la tête.

«-Eh bien, je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir.» Elle inspira et expira lentement. «Tu as deux frères : Yancui et Fei long. Ce dernier, comme tu le sais, est ton jumeau identique. Le premier, est ton demi-frère de sang. Vous avez la même mère, mais pas le même père. Yancui est né environ cinq ans avant vous. Évidemment, il est l'héritier de Baishe, puisqu'il est le plus vieux.

»Votre naissance n'avait pas été prévue et j'avais vingt-cinq ans quand je suis tombée enceinte de vous. Il en a été décidé que mon mari soit votre père légitime, même s'il ne l'est pas de sang. Fei long et toi avez donc coulé de beaux jours à la résidence familiale. Nous avions commencé à vous apprendre les arts martiaux dès vos deux ans. Vous vous avériez à être très doués.»

Lo Shen lut sur le visage de Ming Yue de l'incompréhension.

«-Oh, tu te demande pourquoi que dans tes débuts avec Xiang, tu semblais un cas désespéré? Détrompes-toi, tu ne l'étais pas. Seulement, Xiang faisait en sorte que tu ne le sente pas et il te traitait assez…rudement je dirais. Un peu trop à mon goût. Mais, il t'a bien enseigné.»

Elle bu une gorgée de son thé avant de continué.

«-Vers tes deux ans et demi, une des servantes avait accouché depuis près d'un an une fille. Peut-être était-ce l'instinct surmaternel, mais elle a eu pitié de toi.» Lo Shen fixa distraitement le vide. «Elle trouvait peut-être soudainement horrible que tu sois une fille au sein de Baishe, l'une des mafias de Hong-Kong. Elle voulait peut-être te protéger des horreurs de ce monde et, pendant la nuit, elle t'a enlevé. Elle t'a apporté à un orphelinat à près de quatre heures de voiture loin de la résidence et s'est arrangée pour que tu sois adoptée immédiatement après ton admission. Tu es partie au États-Unis la nuit même. Elle s'est volatilisée dans la nature par la suite. Nous n'avions aucune idée où tu étais partie. Elle s'était aussi arrangée d'effacer tout registre te concernant à l'orphelinat et dans tout Hong-Kong pour nous rendre la tâche plus difficile. Ce qui nous as ralentis dans les recherches, c'était que nous devions faire très attention pour ne pas attirer les curiosités des autres. Ils auraient probablement été ravis de trouver la fille des Liu avant eux et en demander une somme extravagante. Les recherches nous ont pris près de huit ans avant de découvrir que tu habitais en Arizona. »

Lo Shen fit une pause avant de continuer.

«-L'explication de la maladie génétique que vous as expliqué le Dr. Xuan était fausse. Nous avions simplement besoin de sang pour voir si tu étais vraiment Ming Yue Liu. Juste après les prises de sang, avant même qu'elles soient analysée, Xuan m'a appelé et ma dit que la Ming Yue «Carter», ressemblait presqu'à deux gouttes d'eau à Fei long et qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Nous avons quand même fait l'analyse du sang et tout a été confirmé. Mais, cette soirée là, nous avons appris que des hommes étaient en route à ta maison pour t'assassiner. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils l'ont appris. Ton père et deux hommes de main se sont précipités à ta maison.»

Lo Shen reporta son regard vers Ming Yue, qui était silencieuse, les lèvres légèrement pincés.

«-Et tu connais la suite, j'imagine.»

Ming Yue hocha la tête, toujours en silence.

«-Fei a grandi sans sa jumelle. Quand tu as disparu, il te cherchait partout dans la maison en criant ton nom. Tu lui manquais. Et tu lui a manqué beaucoup au fil des ans.»

«-Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contactée? Il doit savoir que ça fait un bail que je suis ici.»

Lo Shen haussa des sourcils, mais se reprit.

«-Il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop occupé.»

Ming Yue acquiesça mollement. Elle ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse vague. Elle irait voir quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle se leva lentement et s'inclina devant sa mère.

«-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, mère. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. À présent, permettez-moi de prendre congé.»

«-Tu peux y aller. Prend soin de toi et à demain.» souffla Lo Shen en retour.

Ming Yue sortit et remit ses petits pieds dans ses souliers. Au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle de bain, comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'un de ses professeurs. En route, elle fit du café. Son professeur était au service de Baishe depuis l'année avant sa naissance. Il répondrait probablement à ses dernières questions, si elle savait bien le cuisiner. Elle cogna doucement, mais fermement à sa porte.

«-Entrez.»

Son professeur avait dans la trentaine, mais commençait déjà à avoir des cheveux grisonnants et des rides sur son visage. Ming Yue déposa le café sur son bureau et s'accota, les bras croisés, sur le mur pour lui faire face. Il arqua un sourcil.

«-Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle Liu?»

«-Je me demandais simplement…» commença-t-elle avec nonchalance. «…comment cela se fait que je n'ai pas encore rencontré Fei long.»

Pendant qu'elle parlait, il avait porté la tasse de café à ses lèvres et maintenant, il s'étouffait. Toussant, il la reposa et darda un regard presque noir sur Ming Yue.

«-Comment avez-vous su?»

«-Les vents me portent des réponses d'eux-mêmes.»

Son professeur soupira et se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Ming Yue ne dirait rien de plus. Il prit une profonde respiration et déclara.

«-La réponse est aussi simple que 1+1 = 2. Vous n'êtes pas digne de le rencontrer. Ne croyez vous pas?»

«-C'est une réponse complètement stupide, vous le savez?» répliqua Ming Yue en sifflant.

«-Peut-être, mais votre mentalité américaine est différente de celle de Baishe. Vous devez faire vos preuves avant.» répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ming Yue claqua la langue et se retourna.

«-Ah oui? Eh bien, ça marchera de cette façon. Je les ferais, vous foutues preuves.»

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

**Fin du chapitre V**

_«-Oda, tu es dévoué. Je suis profondément désolée que tu as juré fidélité à ma famille de fou. Et je suis désolée d'être moi aussi, folle. Comme eux.»_


	7. Chaptitre 6, Les jumeaux mortels

Je m'excuse énormément pour le long retard, disons que j'étais très occupée et je n'ai pas pu publier. Je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui ont mis dans leur favoris, qui on décider de suivre ma fanfiction.

Je veux aussi dire que je met beaucoup de stéréotype dans cette fanfic, n'en soyez pas offusqué. Les prégugés me répugnent, je les met pour l'ambiance.

Enfin, bonne lecture,

Nanao-chan07.

* * *

><p><strong>Baishe chapitre VI<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«Il y a dans la mélancolie assez de poison pour tuer un homme.»<em>

_Maurice Toesca (1904-1998)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hong-Kong, 2012.<strong>_

Hong-Kong baignait dans les lumières spécialement allumées pour la nuit. Les voitures étaient encore en train de rouler à toute vitesse dans les rues, les phares jaunâtres allumés. Le smog aussi était très présent, il planait comme un fantôme jaune, un peu brun au-dessus de la métropole. Parmi les diverses ruelles sombres, les commerces de drogues, de sexe et d'armes illégales étaient éveillés depuis une ou deux heures. L'argent blanchi passait d'une main à l'autre et tombait dans les poches des rares qui dirigeaient.

À environ une heure de route de Hong-Kong, dans un coin plus reculé de la Chine, quelqu'un à la tête cagoulée venait de s'infiltrer discrètement dans une immense résidence, un long couteau effilé dans sa main droite. Ses petits yeux bruns brûlaient d'une détermination peu commune et il commença à marcher, faisant attention de faire le moins de bruits possible. Dès qu'il sentait une personne approcher, il se collait dans le coin d'un mur ou se cachait derrière un meuble. D'après ses contacts, _elle _serait présente cette semaine et qu'elle bougeait que très peu de son bureau la nuit. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'elle ne soit pas partie dans une autre pièce, car il n'avait qu'une chance, une seule.

Il arriva finalement devant une porte qui ressemblait aux autres, mais il savait que c'était la bonne. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et sa sueur lui resta dans la main. Il avait très chaud, le stress lui serrait le ventre.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère. Je nous vengerais ce soir._

Il ouvrit très lentement la porte, de façon la plus silencieuse possible et posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce presque vide. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Il crut un instant que Dieu était de son côté, sa cible avait le dos tourné, en plein milieu de la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs luisant sous les rayons de la lune. Tenant fermement son long couteau, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit l'arme, pour la poignarder.

«-Shui.»

Soudainement, il se fit plaquer douloureusement au sol par un géant de près de deux mètres de haut. La lame avait changé subitement de propriétaire et elle se trouvait à présent sous la gorge de son ancien. Il déglutit bruyamment, les yeux bruns perçants de Shui le menaçant. Shui pesa délicatement sur la lame qui cisailla violemment le cou de l'infiltré, faisant couler le sang.

«-Arrête et écarte-toi.»

Shui obéit à contrecœur et en claquant la langue, puis se posta près de sa cible qui venait de se retourner vers l'homme couché à terre.

Son visage asiatique et ses beaux yeux bridés étaient maintenant parfaitement visibles pour l'homme. Elle portait des leggings noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles et un chandail traditionnel chinois qui tombait jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Un Beretta brilla entre ses longs doigts fins. Elle se pencha vers lui et son visage à lui seul le mit hors de lui.

«-Ne t'approche pas, sale meurtrière!» s'exclama-t-il en espagnol.

Elle recula, un peu étonnée par son répondant. Il se releva et enleva sa cagoule de sa tête. C'était un latino, un mexicain. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui collaient sur sa tête toute en sueurs et de grosses lèvres vulgaires formaient sa bouche. Il était petit, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied au visage, mais elle le bloqua d'une facilité déconcertante.

«-Ta mère ne t'as pas appris de ne pas frapper les gens? Je pense que je dois te le rappeler.» Ironisa-t-elle dans la même langue. Elle reprit son sérieux. «Shui.»

«-Oui, Yue-sama.»

Il assena au Mexicain une solide droite à la mâchoire et celui-ci se fit projeter au mur. Étourdi, la lèvre inférieure éclatée, il se soutenu tant bien que mal, les mains sur le mur. Il regarda Ming Yue, ses yeux brillants d'une colère noire. Ming Yue, elle, ne montra rien et déclara, amusée :

«-J'imagine que c'est un acte solitaire. Personne n'aurait engagé quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent pour m'assassiner.»

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il mordit férocement sa joue intérieure. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable d'accomplir sa vengeance…? Était-il aussi minable que ça? Et il ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il réussirait à la tuer.

«-Alors, quel est le motif de cette mise en scène?» continua Ming Yue.

Il darda une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

«-Vous nous avez tout pris… Toi et ton frère, vous avez tout détruit et… et… vous avez tué mon frère!» s'exclama-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Ming Yue garda le silence avant de finalement comprendre en haussant un sourcil.

«-Je vois… Tu dois être l'un des résidents de l'orphelinat qui a explosé en…2008, n'est-ce pas?» éluda-t-elle.

Le latino ne répondit rien, incapable de prononcer un seul mot tant que sa gorge était nouée par la rage et la tristesse.

_**Thaïlande, 4 ans plus tôt.**_

Ming Yue s'éveilla à six heures précises, par le réveil matin qui propageait son bruit strident partout dans la chambre. Elle posa son doigt sur «_off_» et rejeta les épaisses couvertures d'hiver à côté d'elle. Elle déposa ses petits pieds sur le tapis moelleux et se leva. Ming Yue entra rapidement dans la salle de bain par la porte correspondante, elle devait faire vite, les cours commençaient à sept heures et elle devait encore s'habiller puis ensuite manger. Elle alla aux toilettes, se lava les mains et aspergea son visage d'eau glacée pour se réveiller correctement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses vêtements pliés qu'elle avait placés la veille sur son lit. Ming Yue enfila la chemise et le pantalon extensible noirs que le pensionnat exigeait et se fit une haute queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches tomber sur les côtés de son délicat visage asiatique. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la grande salle à manger où elle se fit servir un petit déjeuner composé principalement de fruits exotiques.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle et commença à manger. Son esprit dériva pendant qu'elle mettait une mangue dans sa bouche. C'était son anniversaire. Elle avait quinze ans aujourd'hui, le 1er février. Son regard fixa le vide et elle tenu distraitement sa fourchette en l'air. Mama avait l'habitude de lui faire un gâteau triple chocolat pendant cette journée et Ming Yue en prenait toujours deux grosses parts à elle seule. Le gâteau à Mama avait un goût particulier qui le rendait meilleur que les autres. Mama n'avait jamais voulu donner sa recette à personne, pas même quand Ming Yue le lui avait demandé. Cependant, elle en avait été privée pendant plus de quatre ans maintenant. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda la lumière au plafond.

«-Liu nee-sama? Vous allez bien?»

Oda Misaki arriva à sa table et posa sa propre assiette en face d'elle et s'assit devant elle, son grand sourire au visage. Depuis qu'il avait vu qu'elle semblait se résigner sur le sujet de ses frères, il avait recommencé trop rapidement à manger avec elle chaque matin. Et dès qu'il le pouvait, il passait du temps en sa compagnie. S'en était presque rendu que ses seuls moments en solitaire étaient lorsqu'elle allait dormir et prendre sa douche. Ming Yue soupira et continua de manger.

«-Bien, toi?»

«-Je suis en pleine forme!» Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. «Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er février, non?»

Ming Yue tiqua.

«-Exact. Mais où veux-tu en venir?»

Elle fut sur ses gardes, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts déposèrent ses ustensiles à côté de son assiette et son index commença à taper légèrement la surface de la table de bois.

Le visage d'Oda étincela.

«-C'est votre anniversaire n'est-ce pas? Joyeux anniversaire, Liu nee-sama!» s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se détendit. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu peur. C'était une personne qui serait capable de vous humilier en faisant exploser des feux d'artifice pour votre anniversaire juste pour vous faire plaisir. Au moins, il s'était suffi à un simple souhait de joyeux anniversaire, même s'il l'avait peu trop fort à son goût. Ming Yue déposa ses ustensiles dans son plat et se leva.

«-Ne cri pas si fort.» Elle hocha la tête. « Bonne journée Oda-kun.»

Oda se leva lui aussi ses yeux braqués sur elle.

«-Que voulez-vous pour votre anniversaire, Liu nee-sama?» se risqua-t-il pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

«-_Absolument_ rien.»

Et elle sortit pour aller à ses cours. Ming Yue passa sa main sur son front en expirant. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Ming Yue n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, aurait menti et en aurait payé les frais. En redressant les épaules, elle pénétra dans la pièce où se donnait son premier cours de la journée.

Une limousine s'arrêta sans faire crisser les pneus près du terrain de dix kilomètres carrés. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris et la pluie se déversait sur la totalité du sud de la Thaïlande. Le chauffeur stoppa le moteur et débarqua, parapluie à la main. Il ouvrit la portière de la banquette arrière et un individu mâle en sortit. Le chauffeur lui déposa le parapluie dans sa main et l'individu hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il se redressa et entama sa marche vers le «pensionnat» Tasanee, en faisant attention de ne pas mettre ses pieds dans la grosse flaque d'eau devant lui. Une rafale lui fit échapper le parapluie des mains et celui-ci s'envola dans les airs. En soupirant, il s'empressa de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Il poussa la grande porte principale et s'engouffra dans le pensionnat. Immédiatement, ceux qui étaient présents dans le hall d'entrée posèrent leur regard sur cet inconnu aux beaux traits androgynes. De l'eau dégoulinait de sur ses longs, très longs cheveux noir jais et tombait au sol goutte par goutte. Son bel imperméable Trench-coat court noir de luxe qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux était aussi trempé, ainsi que ses chaussures types Derby noires. Il détacha la mince ceinture en tissu et accrocha l'imperméable sur le portemanteau à côté de la grande plante verte. Il portait une simple chemise blanche en lin qu'il avait parfaitement bien roulé jusqu'au coude. Elle était rentrée dans un pantalon noir en toile qui était mouillée de façon très légère au bas. Ses yeux tout aussi noirs et bridés étaient entourés de beaux cils recourbés. Il paraissait jeune, dans les quinze ans ou seize ans environ. Son visage était impassible quand il vit le directeur du pensionnat se diriger vers lui, l'air affolé.

«-Monsieur Fei long!» s'écria-t-il.

Le directeur, Kiettisuk Saowaluk était habillé de son complet gris, parce que Fei long était une personne de marque et il se devait de bien paraître devant lui. Fei long, lui, jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa tenue à lui et soupira intérieurement. Il aurait préféré porter l'une de ses tenues traditionnelles que ce linge européen. Il s'y sentait mille fois plus à l'aise. Les vêtements européens étaient d'après lui, trop serrés.

Il reporta son attention sur le vieux directeur grisonnant et au ventre rebondi. Il lui serra la main poliment.

«-Bonjour monsieur Saowaluk.» Fei long fit une brève pause. «Comment allez-vous?»

«-Très bien, mais j'étais inquiet! Vous n'arriviez pas et le rendez-vous était pour 10 h ce matin, vous savez qu'il est presque huit heures et demie du soir…?»

Fei long fronça des sourcils. Oui, il le savait parfaitement. En fait, il avait même fait exprès pour arriver en retard. Ce que lui avait dit Yancui il y avait à peine une semaine l'avait déstabilisé.

_«-… Tu… Tu veux vraiment que je l'amène avec moi? Elle pourrait tout faire planter.» Avait demandé Fei long. _

_«-Oui. Il faut bien qu'elle sorte de son petit cocon, un jour ou l'autre.» Avait répondu sèchement Yancui._

_«-Bien, frère. Je raccroche.» _

«-Oui je le sais très bien, monsieur Saowaluk. Je m'en excuse, j'ai un contretemps.» S'excusa Fei long.

«-Bon, eh bien, puisque vous êtes ici, allons signer les papiers dans mon bureau personnel.»

Fei long hocha la tête et le suivit.

Lorsque Ming Yue eut terminé de s'habiller, elle sortit de la salle de bain encore remplie d'air chaud à cause de sa douche. C'est avec agacement qu'elle remarqua Oda qui l'attendait près de l'entrée. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux au-dessus de son épaule en ayant une grimace exaspérée.

«-Sérieusement… Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici dès que j'ai terminé ma douche?» demanda Ming Yue en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Oda lui emboîta le pas, la suivant de près.

«-Mais pour vous accompagner, Liu nee-sama.»

Tout en continuant de marcher, Ming Yue lui jeta un regard dubitatif puis secoua la tête.

«-C'est une raison complètement dérisoire, tu le sais ça? J'ai l'impression d'être suivi par un harceleur amateur.» Finit-elle par déclarer descendant les marches.

Le visage d'Oda devint effrayé.

«-Mais je ne le suis pas du tout! Je veux simplement être là si vous avez besoin de moi!» s'écria-t-il pour essayer de faire disparaître le malentendu.

Ming Yue eut un rire bref en poussant la porte et respira un bon coup l'odeur délicieuse de la nourriture qui planait dans la salle à manger.

«-Avoue-le, tu te prépares à être un harceleur professionnel.»

Ming Yue accepta le plat qu'on lui offrait en disant distraitement «merci» au cuisinier. Oda, lui, parut une fois de plus choquer.

«-Mais je vous jure que non, Liu nee-sama!»

«-Menteur.»

Ming Yue le regarda du coin de son œil et sourit intérieurement. Elle aimait bien le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était amusant à voir. Le visage du petit Oda devenait rouge comme une tomate et son air incrédule valait des millions.

Le stylo laissa son encre sur la page blanche, dévoilant une signature bien à la calligraphie fine. Un paquet de billets de cinq cents dollars passa d'une main à l'autre et un long soupir brisa le silence.

«- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas l'argent Yuan…» maugréa Fei long en reposant le stylo sur la table.

«-Je suis… Je suis désolé, monsieur Fei long. Notre établissement marche avec l'argent américain et thaïlandais seulement…» s'excusa Saowaluk, la voix mal assurée.

Fei long jeta un coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre du bureau de M. Saowaluk. Il était presque neuf heures et la nuit était déjà tombée, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Seules des chandelles blanches placées dans leur respectif bougeoir mural éclairaient la pièce. Il fixa M. Saowaluk d'un air insistant.

«-Vous êtes bien sûr qu'elle peut… réussir ce travail?»

M. Saowaluk hocha la tête pour la énième fois et plaqua ses rares cheveux sur son crâne dégarni.

«-Oui, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Fei long. Elle est très compétente.»

«-D'accord.» Fei long rejeta ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule. «Je m'absente. Vous me ferez revenir ici lorsqu'elle y sera elle aussi.» Déclara-t-il, hautain.

Fei long se détourna du directeur et sortit de son bureau, toujours en gardant son menton légèrement incliné vers le haut. Il referma la porte et lâcha la poignée. Soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à marcher sans but parmi l'établissement.

Le jour de ses douze ans, sa mère était venue le voir pendant son entraînement de kung-fu. Il avait immédiatement senti qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, parce que sa mère et lui, se voyaient rarement compte tenu de leurs lourdes responsabilités. Ils avaient retrouvé sa jumelle. Fei long avait voulu la voir tout de suite. Lo Shen l'avait stoppé dans son brusque enthousiaste. Et Fei long a été décontenancé. Ming Yue, sa jumelle, ne se souvenait probablement pas de lui. En tout cas, avait dit Lo Shen, elle n'avait jamais mentionné son jumeau. Fei long s'était alors laissé tomber à genoux sur le tapis. Il avait relevé sa tête et avait redemandé à la voir. Lo Shen avait secoué la tête. Impossible, elle avait perdu ses parents adoptifs et personne ne savait si elle allait supporter le changement. Il avait protesté qu'elle réussirait.

Pour la première fois depuis que Fei long côtoyait Lo Shen, celle-ci n'avait pas de réponse claire à ses questions. Il avait alors réalisé que la Ming Yue de ses souvenirs n'allait peut-être pas survivre et que les prochains mois seraient décisifs pour elle. Et elle n'était plus celle d'avant, elle était une Américaine dans l'âme. Elle n'avait plus aucun point commun avec celle qu'il avait connue. Fei long s'était résigné à ne pas la contacter et vers ses treize ans, il du obéir à Yancui. Leur père était trop occupé pour prendre soin d'eux et Fei long fut mis sous le contrôle de Yancui. Yancui ne les jamais aimés, il les avait toujours considérés comme des bâtards. Parce que Fei long et Ming Yue n'avaient pas comme père biologique, Liu Jian Feng.

Une fille de seulement cinq centimètres de moins que lui frôla son épaule gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se retourna et s'empara brutalement du poignet si familier de cette fille aux cheveux comme les siens. Très longs, noirs et soyeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il devait avoir l'air stupide comme de cette façon, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte.

«-Ming Yue…!» s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle court.

«-Qui es-tu?»

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait mis sa main devant sa bouche à cause de son idiotie. Cet adolescent, qui venait de l'intercepter, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Seulement que sa moitié était de sexe opposé. L'évidence s'imposa dès qu'elle le vit. Ou deux fractions de seconde après qu'elle eût déblatéré une question aussi stupide.

Fei long lâcha sur-le-champ le poignet frêle de Ming Yue. Il se mit à une distance respectable de près d'un mètre, et reprit un air hautain. Il eut un bref rire sec et dédaigneux.

«-Ton jumeau, serais-tu aveugle au point de ne pas le remarquer…?»

Les sourcils de Ming Yue se froncèrent. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à face avec son frère jumeau avant un ou deux ans et qu'il ait un ton aussi froid et méprisant envers elle. Son visage se glaça et plus aucune émotion ne traversa son visage.

«-Excuse-moi d'être aussi aveugle.» Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le menton levé. «Et qu'est-ce que mon honorable jumeau vient faire ici?»

«-Des affaires concernant Baishe.»

Il se souvint de sa raison à Tasanee.

«-Suis-moi, Ming Yue.» Reprit-il.

«-Avez-vous bien compris, mademoiselle Liu? Y a-t-il un point que je doive éclaircir?»

«-N… Non, j'ai tout retenu…» murmura Ming Yue.

Elle frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour cacher son énervement. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son genou tressautait tant elle était si soudainement stressée. Assise sur la chaise devant le bureau du directeur où Fei long l'avait amenée, ce dernier était debout, accoté au coin de la pièce. Il avait gardé son visage fermé tout le long de l'explication du directeur sans piper mot. Maintenant que le directeur eut fini, il ouvrit la bouche.

«-Alors si tu as compris, sors d'ici et je t'attendrai en avant du pensionnat.»

Ming Yue hocha faiblement la tête, se leva et sortit de la pièce sous les yeux des deux hommes. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur le petit fauteuil en velours. Elle se massa les tempes en s'obligeant à reprendre une respiration plus régulière.

Elle voyait bien que quoiqu'elle fasse, dans la prochaine heure, resterait ancrée dans sa mémoire. Elle soupira et se mit devant le miroir pour se faire une haute queue de cheval. Une fois finie, elle prit l'holster sur la table de nuit et l'attacha de façon à pouvoir mettre son Glock à l'arrière de son dos. Elle aurait peut-être besoin de l'utiliser. Ming Yue prit une grande inspiration, elle devrait un jour ou l'autre tuer, c'était évident. Elle s'était entraînée à tirer sur des maquettes et s'en sortait très bien, sauf qu'elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la même chose que dans l'action de la réalité. Serait-elle capable de peser sur la détente, tuant la personne qui serait devant elle? Ming Yue espérait de tout son cœur que oui. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ni la faiblesse. Si la réponse s'avérait à être non, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie, et elle désirait vivre, ardemment.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dix-huit heures quarante. Il était temps de se mettre en route. Le stress envahissait Ming Yue et faisait battre son cœur à cent miles à l'heure. Un tas de scénarios passait dans sa tête pendant qu'elle se rendait au lieu de rendez-vous.

Son jumeau l'attendait, le dos tourné et cinq hommes de main à ses côtés. L'un d'eux la remarqua et tapa sur l'épaule de Fei long pour lui indiquer sa présence du pouce.

«-Viens, entre dans la voiture.»

«-Hé, crevette…?»

«-Grand-frère! Je t'ai demandé cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!»

«-Ah, désolé, petit pois.»

Alejandro serra ses petits poings en dardant un regard noir sur son frère qui s'esclaffait. Ce dernier tapa le dos de son jeune frère et continua à rire. Il le prit entre ses longs bras et ils tombèrent sur le grand sofa de la salle principale de l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à cette heure-ci et Jésus, le plus vieux des deux, avait demandé de veiller plus longtemps avec son petit frère, Alejandro.

«-Alors, Drodro, est-ce que tu t'y plais, ici, en Thaïlande?» demanda Jésus, plus sérieux.

Ils étaient nés à Mexico City, dans le quartier qui faisait partie des plus mal famés de la capitale. Leurs parents furent tués lors d'une violente querelle entre deux gangs de rue. Ils ont donc été placés dans un orphelinat de la ville. Lorsque Jésus et Alejandro eurent respectivement douze et huit ans, des drôles d'hommes étaient arrivés dans leur orphelinat et avaient emmené les frères et quelques autres en Thaïlande par bateau clandestin. Jésus, intelligent pour son âge, avait senti plusieurs billets de mille passer d'une main à l'autre. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas sécuritaire d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Depuis quelques mois, ils vivaient en Thaïlande avec leurs mêmes confrères qu'à Mexico City. Les nouvelles personnes qui s'occupaient d'eux étaient majoritairement des hommes, que Jésus trouvait un peu louche et parlait parfaitement espagnol.

Jésus regarda son petit frère Alejandro, attendant sa réponse. Alejandro lui sourit.

«-Je suis heureux ici, grand frère.»

Alejandro était la seule famille de Jésus et il était le centre du monde pour ce dernier. Jésus était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son petit frère.

«-Tiens, prends ça, et à mon signal, tu y iras.»

Fei long mit l'objet dans le creux de la main de Ming Yue. Elle referma ses doigts en hochant la tête gravement. Elle prit le plan qui était posé entre eux deux et le plia avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, se préparant à sortir.

«-Vas-y»

Ming Yue sortie, et courra silencieusement dans la nuit noire. Ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval volaient au vent et ses pas foulaient le sol, rapide comme l'éclair d'un tapotement presque inaudible.

Arriver devant la porte arrière de l'orphelinat, sans n'avoir rencontré personne, Ming Yue crocheta la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte en tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possible et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle repéra immédiatement le conduit d'air, grimpa au mur, décrocha la grille et pénétra dans le conduit. Elle sortit le plan de sa poche et le regarda un moment, puis le remit à sa place initiale. Ming Yue, en califourchon, commença à ramper entre l'espace métallique.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arriva à une autre ouverture et d'après son plan, elle était au centre de l'orphelinat. Elle se rappela les mots de Fei long :

_«-quand tu seras rendue, active la bombe.»_

Ming Yue regarda à travers la grille du conduit. La pièce était sombre, et il n'y avait évidemment personne. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle sortit délicatement la bombe de sa poche, la mit au sol et l'activa. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le conduit, quand une voix bourrue l'interpella en espagnol. Elle ne comprit que l'essentiel.

«-Hé! Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!»

Elle se figea et la lumière alluma.

«-Ne bouge plus! Je suis armé!»

Ming Yue se retourna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_«- Après, tu auras dix minutes pour sortir.» _

Le cerveau de Ming Yue tournait à cent à l'heure. Cela lui prenait exactement sept minutes l'aller, donc sept minutes le retour. Il était déjà passé une minute. Elle avait donc deux minutes pour se débarrasser de ce qui la gênait.

Le Mexicain s'était approché, le fusil braqué sur Ming Yue.

«-Tu voulais foutre la merde, gamine?!»

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, au point d'être à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son haleine puant la bière et ses cheveux bruns étaient très gras. Ming Yue eut une grimace et l'homme plissa des yeux, montrant sa perversion.

«-Où tu voulais peut-être autre chose…?» laissa-t-il sous-entendre.

_«-L'orphelinat cache un réseau de prostitution pédophile.»_

Le Mexicain descendit son bras en empoignant la cuisse de Ming Yue. Elle réagit sur-le-champ en voyant la faille. Elle releva son genou valide et frappa l'entrejambe du Mexicain. Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de riposter qu'elle le frappa à la tête et il tomba à terre, sonné.

Ming Yue regarda la bombe, il lui restait sept minutes trente secondes. Elle s'apprêta à remonter.

«-S-Stop…! Arrête-toi, sale putain!»

Ming Yue se retourna brusquement et ce laissa le temps au Mexicain de se mettre en elle et le conduit d'air.

«-Tu ne passeras pas! N'y pense même pas, la môme!»

Le cœur de Ming Yue battait fort dans sa poitrine et une goutte de sueur coula à l'arrière de son cou. Il lui restait que sept minutes.

À bout, elle mit sa main dans son dos et empoigna son Glock prestement.

«- Bouge-toi.»

Le Mexicain lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Six minutes trente secondes.

Il ne lui restait plus assez de temps. Il lui faudrait trouver une autre sortie, mais avant, se débarrasser du Mexicain.

Ming Yue se força à se vider la tête et agit. Ses bras se levèrent et elle braqua son arme. Elle pressa la détente et la déflagration se fit sonore. Les gouttes de sang vinrent tacher son visage.

Elle venait de tuer un homme de sang-froid.

_«-N'hésite pas à te servir de ton pistolet.»_

Le corps du Mexicain gisait maintenant au sol, le sang continuait de former une flaque rouge et avait aussi éclaboussé sur les murs vert pomme.

Ming Yue regardait le cadavre, son Glock encore braqué sur le vide, les yeux écarquillés. Son esprit s'était momentanément déconnecté.

_C'était lui ou moi. _

C'était une morale qu'elle avait apprise tôt avec ses professeurs. Il fallait toujours qu'elle favorise sa vie à celle de son voisin.

Une lumière rouge attira son attention.

Cinq minutes et vingt-sept secondes.

Ming Yue partit en courant, ne prenant pas le temps de remettre son Glock dans son holster. Elle fonça sur les premières portes et suivit les indications des panneaux de sortie quand il y en avait. Par chance, elle ne rencontra personne.

_«-Tu devras de dépêcher de sortir, l'orphelinat est grand.» _

Quand elle arriva finalement devant l'immense porte vitrée, son instinct lui disait qu'il lui restait que quelques secondes. Elle poussa la porte. Barré. Pas de serrure. Ming Yue commença à paniquer et sa respiration s'accéléra. SI elle était encore à l'intérieur lorsque la bombe éclatera, elle pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Désespérée, elle recula d'un mètre, pris son élan et fracassa la vitre de son pied.

Ming Yue eut à peine le temps de se faufiler entre le trou ouvert, qu'elle se sentit projetée et perdit connaissance.

Jésus fut réveillé par du bruit venant de la salle de jeux. Il se redressa silencieusement pour ne pas déranger son petit frère qui dormait à poings fermés, Jésus marcha jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la salle de jeux. Il vit une Asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et le surveillant de nuit. Il l'entendit parler espagnol avec un fort accent américain. Il la vit lever son pistolet et abattre le surveillant. Il vit le sang revoler sur les murs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers… une bombe. Il y marquait qu'il restait plus que cinq minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Obéissant à son instinct, il partit en courant rejoindre Alejandro. Il le secoua violemment et le petit ouvrit lentement les yeux, fatigués.

«-Qu'y a'-il, grand frère…?»

«-Vite! Lève-toi, Alejandro! Allez, plus vite, pas de temps à perdre!» s'écria-t-il.

Jésus prit Alejandro pas le bras et le força à se lever précipitamment. Le plus jeune des deux fronça des sourcils et ne se pressa pas.

«-Mais pourquoi…?» insista-t-il.

«-Alejandro! On n'a pas le temps pour ça! Vite, amène-toi!» le hâta Jésus.

«-Non, je veux que tu me le dises, grand frère.» Se borna à répéter Alejandro.

Jésus perdit patience et tapa l'arrière de la tête à son frère.

«-Obéis-moi, Alejandro!» hurla-t-il.

Le petit eut les larmes aux yeux et Jésus se sentit mal, mais Alejandro fit ce qu'il dit et suivit en courant son grand-frère. Au bout de près de cinq minutes, Jésus et Alejandro arrivèrent finalement devant la porte arrière. Jésus l'ouvrit brusquement et poussa Alejandro à l'extérieur avant de le suivre.

«-Cours le plus loin possible, Alejandro! Vite!»

Alejandro obtempéra et lorsqu'il fut à une centaine de mètres de l'orphelinat, celle-ci explosa, mais Dieu merci, Jésus n'avait été qu'effleuré par les débris. Il accourut près de son petit frère et l'encercla dans ses bras. Leur soulagement ne fut qu'une courte durée. Un homme habillé d'un habit noir arriva près d'eux. Jésus eut tout juste le temps de pousser Alejandro qu'il se fit tirer une balle dans la tête. Horrifié, Alejandro fixa le corps mort de son grand-frère et la main du tueur se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

«- Va-t'en, petit.» Dit-il en mandarin sans qu'Alejandro ne puisse rien comprendre.

L'homme fit un signe de la main et Alejandro comprit. Les larmes salées qui donnaient un goût amer au fond de sa bouche infantile et il partit en courant. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'il apprit que c'était Ming Yue Liu et son jumeau qui avait fait sauter l'orphelinat. Et qui avait donné les ordres.

«-Mademoiselle Liu!»

Les cinq hommes de main cherchaient partout sur le terrain des traces de la fille des Liu. L'un d'eux, plus près des débris que les autres, commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Que leur arriverait-il s'ils n'étaient pas capables de retrouver la fille des Liu? Ils seraient certainement tous renvoyés. Le ciel était noir avec au milieu, une pleine lune entourée d'un halo blanc qui avait été, auparavant, cachée par les nuages. La pluie avait cessé depuis un long moment. Il vit une forme humaine sous de nombreux débris, à peine éclairée par la lune. Sa cage thoracique décompressa et il s'approcha de la fille des Liu.

«-Mademoiselle Liu?»

Ming Yue releva la tête, du sang coulait lentement sur son visage sale. L'homme de main s'approcha d'elle et souleva les débris au-dessus d'elle. D'un hochement de la tête, Ming Yue le remercia et appuya ses mains sur l'asphalte pour se relever. L'homme de main lui prit le bras pour l'aider. Une fois debout, elle chancela soudainement et il entoura ses épaules de son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

«-Mademoiselle Liu!»

«-C'est bon, je vais bien. Je peux marcher.»

Ming Yue mettait son poids que sur une seule jambe. L'homme de main la regarda attentivement. Il se pencha et tâta le mollet droit de Ming Yue avant de se redresser, l'air grave.

«-Navré de vous l'apprendre, mais vous sembler avoir un morceau de vitre qui est entré dans votre mollet.» Dit-il, l'air grave.

Elle claqua la langue et essuya distraitement le sang qui lui coulait près de ses yeux. Elle plongea son regard froid dans celui de l'homme de main.

«-Alors, aide-moi à marcher.»

Il acquiesça et la soutenu tout le long de leur marche, pendant que Ming Yue titubait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer en situation de faiblesse, comme maintenant. Elle se sentait alors qu'un fardeau peu digne. Elle avait manqué de mourir dans ce travail et cela l'agaçait profondément. Ming Yue n'aurait pas du avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Elle soupira. Plus qu'ils avançaient, plus qu'il y avait des cadavres jonchant le sol recouvert de roches. Ming Yue eut un rire sans joie.

«-Il y en a donc plus que je pensais.» Dit-elle, sarcastique.

_«-Nous attendrons ceux qui on réussit à sorti, à l'extérieur et nous les tuerons.» _

Ils ont dû se réveiller lorsque j'ai tiré, se dit Ming Yue. Rendu à la voiture, l'homme de main ouvrit la portière et quand Ming Yue fut engouffrée à l'intérieur, il appela les autres pour leur annoncer qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Ming Yue grimaça lorsqu'elle du s'appuyer sur son pied blesser pour s'asseoir sur la banquette de cuir. Elle referma la portière.

«-Alors tu es vivante.»

Elle se retourna vers Fei long qui avait le regard fixé à travers la vitre. Il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux de sa jumelle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait probablement prémédité sa mort. Enfin, par façon qu'il avait dit sa constatation, il n'était pas heureux qu'elle soit vivante. Elle baissa la tête.

«-Oui.»

«-J'ai eu peur.»

Ming Yue fixa Fei long qui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Elle écarquilla des yeux quand elle vit une larme tomber sur le pantalon noir de Fei long. Il avait la voix tremblante, elle venait de le remarquer. Il se retourna finalement vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il avait été inquiet pour elle. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Bouche bée, elle ne réagit pas. Fei long enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs et tachés de sang de Ming Yue. Ils restèrent un long moment dans une étreinte fraternelle jusqu'à ce que Fei long recule doucement, en tenant Ming Yue à bout de bras. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, il lui offrit un faible sourire, soulagé.

«-Je m'excuse. Tu aurais pu perdre la vie. Je suis terriblement désolé, Ming Yue… Excuse-moi…» murmura-t-il.

Toujours sous le choc, Ming Yue hocha la tête, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

«-Tu ne…me détestes pas…?» souffla-t-elle.

«-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.»

Sa réponse était le contraire du comportement qu'il avait adopté envers elle. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. La voiture démarra et Ming Yue grimaça de douleur une nouvelle fois. Fei long prit un air soucieux. Il fixa le mollet de Ming Yue où un filet de sang coulait.

«-Tu es blessée.» Constata-t-il. «Désolé, il n'y a pas de trousse de secours ici. Cela te dérange d'attendre jusqu'au pensionnat?»

«-Non, je ne suis pas faite en coton.»

Fei long sourit.

«-Je sais.»

«-Vous sentez-vous mieux, mademoiselle Liu?» demanda l'infirmière.

«-Oui merci.»

Ming Yue était assise sur le lit immaculé de l'infirmerie de Tasanee. On venait de soigner et panser ses blessures. Fei long avait surveillé tous les gestes de l'infirmière, inquiet. Finalement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il remit l'imperméable qu'il avait enlevé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers Ming Yue.

«-Ah, j'allais oublier. Joyeux anniversaire, Ming Yue.»

Celle-ci sourit.

«-A toi aussi, Fei.»

Le lendemain, au centre de Tokyo.

Asami était assis derrière son bureau, regardant ses papiers, un verre de _Scotch_ à la main. Son nouveau bras droit, Kirishima, était à ses côtés, comme à l'habitude, sur ses gardes. Soudain, le cellulaire de Kirishima vibra et celui-ci s'empressa de sortir de la pièce pour répondre, sous le regard curieux d'Asami. Kirishima ne recevait que rarement des appels, et c'était toujours de précieux contacts. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Asami l'avait engagé, c'était un précieux atout qu'il ne pouvait négliger. De plus, son nouveau secrétaire était dévoué et remarquablement efficace au tir.

Kirishima revint dans le bureau, sans laisser transparaître d'émotions. Asami reposa son _Scotch_ et croisa ses bras.

«-Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Asami.

La réponse se fit immédiate.

«-L'orphelinat qui cachait un réseau de prostitution pédophile important en Thaïlande a explosé.» Dit-il.

«-Ah oui, géré par des Mexicains, il me semble.» Asami fronça des sourcils. « Continu.»

«-D'après ce que dit ma source, l'orphelinat commençait à faire de l'ombre aux réseaux de Baishe. Il paraîtrait qu'hier soir, les jumeaux Liu on fait équipe pour s'en charger. Ils ont tué presque tous les occupants.» Poursuivit Kirishima.

Asami hocha la tête et s'alluma une cigarette tout en se levant et, se posta devant l'immense fenêtre de la pièce.

«-Autre chose?»

«-Non, aucune autre nouvelle pour l'instant, Asami-sama.»

Asami continua d'observer distraitement Tokyo, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait hâte de voir le parcours de cette si jeune et prometteuse Liu.

_**Hong-Kong, 2012.**_

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient sombrement le visage fermé de Ming Yue. Son bras était tendu vers le latino. Son Beretta était collé sur son front et le jeune Alejandro serra des dents. Ming Yue lui fit un sourire désolé, hypocrite.

«- Désolé, mais tu ne pourras pas réaliser ta vengeance. Tu t'excuseras auprès de ton frère rendu au ciel. Adieu.»

Elle tira et le sang aspergea la pièce et tacha le tapis. Les cheveux de Ming Yue étaient à présent tachés de sang qui ruisselait sur elle. Elle se retourna vers Shui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

«- Je vais prendre une douche. Assure-toi qu'à mon retour, tout soit nettoyé.» Ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'inclina avec respect pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

«-À vos ordres, Yue-sama.»

**Fin du chapitre VI**

_«-J'ai tué. J'ai trop tué. Et cela me pèse le cœur. Pensais-je vraiment que ma misérable vie valait plus que la leur? C'était des pensées stupides. Je suis une meurtrière idiote.»_


End file.
